Waltz
by drakie cakie
Summary: Iroh is captured, so Jet and Zuko team up to save him. Quirky Jet. Anti-PDA Zuko. Jetko Jet/Zuko yaoi. Rated for later chapters.
1. Captured, Hideout

Waltz

Draconis von Trapp

* * *

_Zuko was pulled in for one more kiss before pushing Jet away slightly, knowing that Jet would only pull him in for more. _

"_I'm gonna go tell Uncle I'm staying at your place. Wait here just a minute," he told Jet before dashing inside the apartment. Iroh was stirring a pot of what smelled like jasmine tea at the stove. Good, then hopefully he was distracted enough not to see through his lie. "Uncle, I'm going to stay at Jet's apartment tonight. We're gonna do some sword drills, and it might take a few hours, so it's just more practical that I stay overnight. I'll be back in time for work tomorrow." _

_Iroh eyed him curiously before nodding. "Alright, Nephew. Don't train too hard, though. And keep watch; the streets aren't safe at night." _

"_I'll stay safe, Uncle," Zuko assured, heaving an inward sigh of relief. Really, the old bastard was often too perceptive for his own good, and the prince would appreciate Iroh not seeing through him. Zuko nodded his head respectfully before turning and walking calmly out of his abode. The instant the door was closed behind him, Jet practically jumped on him, mashing their lips together as if it had been ten days since he'd seen Zuko instead of ten seconds. After Jet started working his hands into Zuko's shirt, he was pushed away impatiently. _

"_Jet!" he scolded in a harsh whisper. "You can't do that right in front of my apartment where my uncle could be peeping, watching from his window—"_

"_Damn it, Zuko!" Jet covered his ears as if he didn't want to hear what Zuko was saying. "Save at least a little bit of the mood for my dick, will ya, before you go and kill it all!" _

_This made Zuko struggle not to giggle. Really, it would totally kill his image. "I think your dick will survive until we make it back to your place." _

"_You never know. Little Jet might get so hard and neglected that he turns blue and—"_

_Jet abruptly stopped complaining when Zuko groped his crotch. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned slightly, arching into the ohgodsogoodheat of Zuko's touch, which was cruelly taken from him. _

"_I think 'Little Jet' will survive," he said dryly, smirking slightly. Jet was secretly proud of himself — any emotion he could finagle from Zuko was worth whatever act it took to elicit it. He was torn from his thoughts as Zuko walked ahead without him, and they practically sprinted to Jet's apartment, which was a bit of a trek. _

_Smellerbee and Longshot were absent, Jet having given them orders to vanish until midnight at least, so there was no restraint as they quickly ripped each other's clothes off, trying not to detach their mouths. Clothes strewn across the small space, Jet and Zuko were finally gloriously naked, and they fell to Jet's makeshift bed — a pile of scrapped linen and ripped clothes. _

_Unbeknownst to them, Iroh was still humming to himself in the kitchenette of his own apartment, now pouring himself a cup of white jade tea. He had his eyes closed as he savored the first sip, making it the perfect time to strike. His eyes snapped back open when he heard the telltale sound of Earthbending — but he was too late. _

_His teacup clattered to the ground as his arms were yanked forcibly behind his back by hand-shaped rock clusters. Another pair of hands flew at ground level and caught his ankles, taking his balance and causing him to fall his knees, then his side. Just as he was about to yell for help, a green sash was slipped around his head and barred his open mouth, then was tied tightly, rendering him unable to speak. _

"_Knock him out," a female voice said imperiously. "You never know what he might have up his huge sleeves." _

"_Of course, Princess." Dai Li agents came into view, getting into earthbending stances. Just before he was knocked out, he saw his niece come into view in full Earth Kingdom garb, a vicious snarl on her lips. _

* * *

Zuko woke to the feeling of a large, warm hand gently caressing his stomach and chest. He blinked a few times before realizing that he'd fallen asleep after him and Jet had made love — again. For some reason, he always fell asleep afterwards; and every time, Jet would be awake, watching him fondly with that half-smile of his, spooned against his back. At first Jet's physical affection bothered Zuko — he thought his Uncle was overly physically affectionate when he would do something as simple as pat him on the shoulder before bed — but after awhile, he stopped fighting it. It was an empty battle, as Jet was as stubborn as a ostrichorse.

"Morning, sunshine," Jet said teasingly. Zuko groaned.

"Not allowed t'call me that," he said blearily, the heat in the comment lost in his grogginess. Jet chuckled, the sensation reverberating through his chest and into Zuko's back pleasantly — not that Zuko would admit it.

"Apologies, your highness." Jet leaned down to kiss Zuko behind the ear. Zuko sighed.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" He pressed back against Jet slightly to indicate him to give him some space, which he did, allowing Zuko to sit up and stretch.

"Never, your royal sexiness." Jet scooted closer to Zuko again and started kissing at his throat, purposefully inhibiting his stretching.

"Jeeeet," Zuko whined childishly, trying to push him away. "Please, I just woke up."

"And what better way to start the day than vertically?" Jet waggled his eyebrows, pulling a barely contained snort from Zuko. Then his brow furrowed.

"Wait, start the day? What time is it?" he wondered, looking out the window. The sun was low in the sky, probably having risen a few hours ago. Wow, he'd been asleep longer than he thought — through the whole night. "Please don't tell me you watched me sleep all night."

"Nah, I passed out not long after you did." Jet shrugged. "I just woke up before you."

"Well, since it's morning, I should probably head back to see Uncle," Zuko said softly, somewhat down heartened; going back to Uncle meant going back to work, which meant being away from Jet, which he didn't want to do.

"True, and I should see if I can find a job…" Jet scratched behind his neck guiltily, having needed to have gotten a job long ago, but had been too lazy. "But I can at least be a gentleman and walk you to your apartment." Jet sprung out of bed like a caffeine-crazed child and hastily threw his clothes on, tossing Zuko his before adorning his armor and swords. Zuko, too, dressed, thinking Jet was far too energetic for it being so early. But, well, Jet always was a morning person.

On the way out of the small apartment, Jet peeked into the living room to see Smellerbee and Longshot still sleeping, satisfied that they were safe. He closed the front door behind them quietly, took Zuko's hand, and started off towards the other's apartment. Holding hands, another thing Jet seemed to enjoy. It embarrassed Zuko since the other townspeople could easily see it, and they often whispered and pointed; however, the two made for an intimidating team, so they weren't bothered, but the blatant staring was astounding. At least Zuko had dissuaded Jet from putting his arm around his shoulders — _that_ hadn't gone over well the first time he tried. Jet had the bruise to prove it.

Though something seemed different about the town somehow. The people looked more fearful, and sparse — there weren't but a few people out on the streets. This worried Zuko. However, he tried not to give it too much thought — he was probably just imagining it. Jet seemed to notice it, too, though. Unconsciously, Zuko walked a little closer to Jet, eyes darting about suspiciously.

Luckily, though, they were soon at Zuko's apartment. However, the door was slightly ajar. Uncle would never leave the door open. His eyes widened, and before he knew what he was doing, he had kicked the door wide open and ran inside.

"Uncle?" he called, running to his uncle's room, which was abandoned. "Uncle!"

"Hey, look at this." Jet pointed to a note on the back of the door, secured by a Fire Nation dagger. Zuko scampered over and pried the dagger loose before reading the note.

"Hey, Zuzu,

If you hadn't already guessed, I've got Uncle. You weren't home, but I imagine you'll find this soon enough. If I were you, I'd run.

Love,

Azula," he read. His heart rate skyrocketed, his stomach feeling like it was dropping out of his abdomen, and his body suddenly became cold with dread, sort of what it felt like to free fall.

"Whoa," Jet said as Zuko swayed, catching him before he crashed to the floor. "Let's sit you down." Knowing Zuko's weirdness about touching, Jet refrained from carrying him (though he had secretly wanted to) and instead just guided him gently over to the couch. Zuko sank in numbly, trembling now. Jet climbed in beside him, reaching out to lightly rub his shoulder in an attempt to comfort that wasn't too physically invasive.

"So, your sister, huh?"

Zuko released a shuddering deep breath, nodding. He felt like he was going to faint — that, or throw up. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make a sort of cocoon of protection.

"Hey, don't close yourself off from me," Jet said a little heatedly. Zuko always did this under stress, and it annoyed Jet to no end. The boy really was far too introverted. _'Stage one,'_ Jet thought sarcastically. "Just talk to m—"

"Talking won't fucking help, Jet! I need to find Uncle and I need to fight Azula _now_," Zuko snapped, pushing himself off the couch, away from Jet's touch, to stand and pace. _'Stage two.'_ Jet raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, just trying to help," he mumbled apologetically. Zuko stopped pacing to see a slightly hurt look on Jet's face, making him feel like he'd just kicked a puppy. He sighed heavily, the energy and aggravation leaving him in the gush of air, like letting the air out of a balloon. Jet saw the apology in his eyes and smiled crookedly, standing to open his arms expectantly. Zuko flinched.

"Jet—"

"Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Zuko considered it for a moment before dropping his head in defeat. He shuffled into Jet's arms, which closed around him comfortingly, warmly. Zuko practically melted against him, always surprised each time Jet's contact made his troubles seem to disappear. Slowly, Zuko lifted his own arms to curl around Jet's waist, his face buried in the red linen of his shirt. An inward smile lit up Jet's mental features. _'Stage three.'_

"I know you're worried about your uncle. I am, too. I mean, I like Uncle." He gave a dorky grin. "But you know what he would say, right?"

"What?" Zuko's sulky voice was muffled by Jet's shirt.

Jet cleared his voice overdramatically. "Nephew," he started in a scratchy voice, obviously trying to imitate Iroh — badly, "a river of blood will not bring peace. However, a river of tea will solve all your problems!" Zuko's shoulders shook with contained laughter. This made Jet happy, as he was the only one who could make Zuko laugh — or show any emotion whatsoever, for that matter. Well, except Uncle, but he was family, so he didn't count.

"…We should probably get out of here," Zuko said a moment later, never one to admit that Jet was right. "Azula knows I'm here, obviously. We're not safe here, or anywhere in Ba Sing Se, probably."

Jet nodded. He knew Zuko enough to know how these conversations went. He took the raven-haired boy's hand without thinking and they exited the house out the back entrance, which seemed safer for some reason. They had been walking at a semi-fast pace when they saw a small troupe of Dai Li agents marching through the streets menacingly. Collectively, their eyes widened and Jet pressed himself into the back of a tree, clutching Zuko to his chest without considering his boundaries, waiting for them to pass.

"What the hell?" Jet whispered once they'd gone, not comfortable with raising his voice much higher than that. When Zuko started squirming in his arms, Jet released him, with a bashful, "Ah, sorry."

Zuko didn't dignify his apology with an answer. "Probably Azula's orders."

"You think she has control of the military?"

"She probably has control of the whole city," Zuko answered grimly. "That's probably why there're barely any people out — they're all too scared."

"Well, I'm not scared," Jet boasted. "I take my Dai Li agents with a side of ocean kumquats."

After about another fifteen minutes of stealth, hiding, and held breath, they were finally in a relatively safe location — the top of a voluminous tree that had more than enough leaves to hide them, and they were high enough that they wouldn't be heard easily.

"I have to find my uncle," Zuko said determinedly.

"And I'm going to help you in what ever way I can," Jet said just as stubbornly.

"This isn't your battle to fight, Jet. This is between my sister and I—"

"Blah, blah, blah, sibling rivalry, blah, blah." Jet gesticulated by making crab claw motions with his right hand, rolling his eyes. "I know the story. It's not my battle, but it's yours. I fucken' care about you, Zuko, so I'm not letting you go off to get yourself killed by your crazy sister!"

"You don't have to accept responsibility for me, Jet!" Zuko seemed angry, but Jet suspected it was something else. "I'm — I can take care of myself, and that includes fighting my own battles!"

"I know exactly what you're doing, Zuko." Jet's eyes were bright with determination. "It's what you do with everything you have trouble with. You don't want to admit that you need help. Tying your apron, reaching things from tall shelves, bandaging tea kettle burns—"

"That is _not_ what this is about!" Zuko was shouting now — good thing they were so high up, lest they be heard.

"Oh, so you're saying you _don't_ have more pride than the entire royal family?"

"Pride has nothing to do with it!" he insisted. "Something as serious as this is more important than pride…" Now he was fidgeting, not meeting Jet's eyes. _'Almost there,'_ Jet thought triumphantly.

"Well, what is it then?" Jet pressed, leaning in closer. Zuko seemed close to breaking, yanking at his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. Yep, he was mentally cornered. Nowhere to go from here, nothing to say except the truth.

"I just… I—"

"—can't admit that you can't do this by yourself?"

"Can't lose you, too!" Zuko finally exclaimed, heaving deep breaths; his face was flushed and contorted with anxiety. Jet's eyebrows rose. Well, _that_ hadn't been expected.

"…Lose me?"

"I lost my mother, my uncle, my throne…" Zuko was so distressed that he was gesturing wildly, something he hardly ever did. "The only thing that keeps me from going _completely_ insane—" he took a few harsh breaths, finally meeting Jet's eyes, "—is you."

Jet's eyebrows knitted in sympathy. From the time he and Zuko had started their relationship (if one could even call it that) he had been somewhat cold. Jet figured it was just his personality, and at the time they were only using each other for the release sex brought. After a while, Jet learned it was because Zuko was keeping a secret — he was Fire Nation.

* * *

Obviously, Jet had had suspicions after seeing Iroh with a hot cup of tea after complaining of its coldness, but had no solid proof. It was one of the reasons why he'd pursued Zuko. Long story short, Jet had obsessively shadowed (since he refused to admit to stalking) Zuko, but he wasn't an idiot — he knew he was being followed. Well, insults were thrown, threats were made, and a few punches were thrown. Somehow, this all led to an angry make-out session, which inevitably turned into hatesex.

After a few weeks of meeting up every other night, Jet had gotten attached to the young firebender. His dry sarcasm, snappy comments and harsh reactions all endeared Jet, the glutton for punishment as he was. Not long after that, Jet, never one to do anything halfway, had told Zuko of his growing feelings. He expected to be hit, slandered, and pushed away for good. To Jet's joy, however, Zuko grudgingly admitted that he 'didn't hate' their relations, which Jet took to mean that he felt the same way even though the proud young man would never admit that.

And so, after multiple rough sessions of sex, instead of immediately going their separate ways, they would talk. Jet told Zuko about his past, and Zuko remained vague, not really admitting to anything. It had bothered Jet, and he wasn't a fool — he knew Zuko was hiding his past, and he figured it was because he wouldn't admit he was a firebender, though his refusal to talk about anything sort of gave him away more that making stuff up would have.

Somewhere along the line, 'fucking' turned into 'lovemaking,' which was where Zuko learned of Jet's insatiable physical affection thing, always having to be touching in some way or another. It got on his nerves, not to mention made him a bit uncomfortable; but it was one thing Jet refused to change about himself, so Zuko learned to ignore it. When it started having an affect on him, he didn't know, but he still wasn't sure he liked it, only that it usually made him feel better if he was particularly stressed or upset.

When Jet started confiding in Zuko about more personal things, he tried his best to be sympathetic. He wanted so badly to relate to him, but he didn't want to give away his past and risk his and his uncle's quality of life — and he didn't want to take a chance on Jet turning his back on him, leaving him with, once again, no one. Eventually, the burden was too much to bear.

Jet had picked a fight about it not too long ago, saying that he really cared about Zuko and it hurt that he refused to share anything about himself with him. Jet had a knack for riling Zuko up to his boiling point where he eventually exploded, and that time it had been with the truth. After he'd realized what he'd done, Zuko had immediately regretted it. But words couldn't be taken back, and Jet now knew.

And Jet ran.

Not towards Zuko to attack him — just ran. Away. Deep down, Jet had always known that Zuko was Fire Nation, but after he let himself — stupid, stupid Jet fucking _let_ himself — fall for this boy, he wished with his whole being that it wasn't true. It was always a little niggling at his mind that told him it was, and he'd ignored it. Oh, how foolish he was.

He ended up back at his own apartment, his body numb from Zuko's words. He barely felt himself dragging his feet towards the first soft surface, which was his bed. Smellerbee and Longshot were in their respective part of the apartment, and had promptly followed him when they noticed his distress.

"Jet, what happened to you?" Smellerbee asked, dropping to her knees next to him. Longshot just stayed standing, looking pensive.

Jet was lying on his back, eyes somewhat wide, and his whole body feeling like it was made of lead. "Li…"

"What about Li?"

"He…" Jet swallowed. "He's Fire Nation. He admitted it." The words seemed hollow to him. Smellerbee's eyes widened.

"For real?" A nod. "Wow. Guess you were right, Jet."

This caused Jet to curl up and claw at his scalp, pinching his eyes shut.

"I _hate_ being right!" he bellowed, shaking his head violently, hands clutching his ears as if trying to block out some noise. "Why? Why did it have to be Li? I…" The fight suddenly left him, making him sag onto his back again. "I…"

"Jet, why're you so upset?" she asked gently. "We came here to start new lives, not continue our old ways. We decided that we were going to turn over new leafs and stuff."

"I'll…" Jet swallowed. "I have to turn him in."

"Jet, don't you dare!" Smellerbee threatened. "How will that solve anything? Li hasn't done anything wrong! Damnit, Jet, you said you wouldn't _be_ like this anymore!"

"But he's Fire Nation! He's living here in the Earth Kingdom, probably concocting some plan to take over or something. He can't be trusted!"

"Had you gone on thinking he was from the Earth Kingdom, you'd still trust him. Jet, just because he's from another nation doesn't automatically make him evil."

"No, but being Fire Nation, he's got the bloodlines." Jet's voice was deadly. He stood and started towards the door, fists balled at his sides. Smellerbee jumped in front of him, arms extended from her body, blocking him.

"I've never seen you happier since you've met Li." Her eyes were fierce, trying with her whole petite being to force some sense into him. "You walk like you're on air. You smile for no reason. You practically crap rainbows and sunshine!"

"Yeah, and I can't believe I fell for all that." He shoved her out of the way only to be tripped by the Freedom Fighter, crashing onto his front. "Fuck, Bee!"

"Fell for what? His kindness? His caring? His _love_?" she pressed, standing on his back so he wouldn't move. "Fire Nation citizens can still love, Jet. They're not robots or something!"

"And how would you know?" he exploded, struggling to get out from under her. Though Jet couldn't see it, Smellerbee turned to look over her shoulder at Longshot. He nodded. She sighed.

"Because I love one. Long loves one. Damnit, you love _two_."

"…What're you saying?"

"Remember your Freedom Fighters back from home?" Jet nodded. "Which one did we not know anything about?"

He had to think for a moment. "The Duke. What does that have…?" A thought came to him. "No…"

"Yes. The Duke was from a Fire Nation family." She stepped off him so Jet could look her in the eye incredulously. "Long, Pipsqueak, and I all knew. We decided to keep it from you and everyone else.

"The Duke was born into a family of merchants. They sold handmade jewelry, ya see. When they found out — the army, that is — that they were using gemstones indigenous to the Earth Kingdom, they deemed his family traitorous and killed them. The Duke barely got away, but only because they thought he was dead first. He was left with nothing, Jet, but a hatred for what the Fire Nation does.

"So you see, The Duke is Fire Nation, but he doesn't agree with what they do. He's against them just as much as you and I are," she finished.

Jet's mouth hung wide open, eyes bulging.

"But you still love The Duke, don't you, Jet?" Smellerbee sounded sure of herself. Jet felt something akin to an anxiety attack coming on.

And he fled again.

But this time he just needed somewhere to think. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, ending up at the train station. It was empty. Perfect. Jet threw some coins to the conductor, jumped on the train, and let his thoughts run together as the Earthbenders taxied him around the city.

How could this all be happening? Li _and_ The Duke were Fire Nation! The Duke — dear, sweet Duke, who didn't have an unkind word to say about anyone — was Fire Nation. But he had helped Jet ambush Fire Nation soldiers time and time again; he was obviously loyal to Jet, but the fact that he was from the nation that was trying to overthrow the world left a bad taste in his mouth.

And Li, if that was even his name. Well, Jet had always sort of known that he was Fire Nation. But that didn't make the fact any easier to digest. Strong, silent type he was. He listened well. Jet could talk for hours on end, and not once would he complain or object — just listen and let Jet rant and rave till the cowbuffalos came home.

They'd only been seeing each other for about a month, maybe, and only about two weeks from when Jet confessed his feelings. Since then, Zuko had opened up marginally, and had started relating back to Jet slightly, even going on tangents occasionally. The government was corrupt, his uncle was strange, the customers gave him _looks_… Jet remembered one particular conversation that had happened recently.

"…_and, spirits, don't they realize that I'm not deaf? I can hear every word they're saying! The shop isn't that big, and they don't make much of an effort to hide their comments!"_

_Zuko had overheard customers at his uncle's tea shop that day talking about him rather loudly. _

"_I mean, I realize I'm repulsive — they don't have to speak so openly about it!" He huffed an aggravated sigh. Up till then, Jet had been nodding along, letting Zuko get it all out; but then he stopped, his eyes snapping open. They were sitting against the back wall of the teashop, hanging out on Zuko's break before he had to go back into work. _

"_Wait, what? Repulsive? Where did that come from?" Jet asked, aghast. Zuko looked at him as if he were a little soft in the head. _

"_What do you mean, what?" he asked slowly. _

"_What on earth makes you think you're repulsive?" Jet was a little angry about this. How the hell could someone so gorgeous think of them self like that?_

_Zuko pointed to his scar. "Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with the huge, red burn mark that engulfs half my face." _

_Jet gaped. He seriously couldn't believe his ears. _

"That's_ what this is about?" he checked, as if making sure he hadn't heard wrong. "_That's_ what you think?"_

"_Um, yeah? Jet, I know what I look like. It's not a big deal— "_

"_Of course it's a big deal!" Jet exploded, making Zuko jump at the sudden rage. "How the fuck could you think of yourself like that? Li, you— you're just—!" At a loss for words to properly express his feelings, Jet cradled Zuko's face and pulled him in close, mashing their lips together. Stunned, Zuko stiffened, but then soon relaxed and melted into the kiss, allowing Jet's tongue passage into his mouth. After a few moments of heated kissing, he pulled back, looking Zuko adoringly. _

"_Li, you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," he whispered softly, stroking Zuko's scarred cheek with his thumb, still cupping his face gently. _

_Zuko looked away, biting his lip. "Jet, you don't have to say—"_

"_Yeah, I do. Look at me." Zuko hesitated, but did. "Li, I don't know how you got that scar, but it doesn't make you any less of a beauty." Then Zuko turned bright red, but didn't avert his eyes again. "I don't know where you got the stupid idea that you were… that you… Damn, I can't even say it."_

"_Ugly? Disgusting?" Zuko provided. Jet had to refrain from slapping him. _

"_Shut up," he ordered. "But yeah, that stuff. You aren't." He pecked Zuko's lips one more time for good measure. "Your scar… it sort of defines you. It shows you've had struggles, just like everyone else, and that you made it through. You're not weak. And hey, the babes think scars are sexy." He gave a coy smile. "Well, and guys, I guess. I mean, 'cause I do." _

_Zuko arched an eyebrow. "You think my scar is _sexy?_"_

"_The _sexiest_." Jet gave a silly lopsided smile, arching one eyebrow. The funny part wasn't Jet's goofy expression — it was how sincere he was. Somehow, it squashed any doubt Zuko had about Jet's feelings. _

"…_You are completely insane," Zuko finally decided, shaking his head slightly. Jet laughed. _

"_Insane — about yoooou!" Jet pooched his lips out on the 'you', making kissing noises and leaning towards Zuko. The scarred teenager leaned away, trying to push Jet back. _

"_Ugh, on second thought, you're not insane — just really weird." _

_Jet pounced on Zuko, pulling a startled noise from him as he toppled over onto his back with Jet on top of him. He left a loud, wet kiss on his cheek, and Zuko made disgusted noises, trying to crawl away. _

"_Jet!" he protested, but Jet just trailed more sloppy kisses all over his face. "Augh, stop it!" _

_Jet just cackled and didn't relent. _

Jet smiled to himself. Zuko could be so self-deprecating sometimes, even without realizing it. But Jet was always there with reassuring words and warm embraces (sometimes forced warm embraces, but it was for the greater good, even if Zuko didn't realize it yet). Zuko had the cutest pout…

"Sir, we're back." The conductor's words caught him off guard, making him jump. How long had be been on the train? "Thank you for riding with us."

"Yeah, thanks," Jet said distractedly, exiting the train station. _Li is Fire Nation. The Duke is Fire Nation._ Smellerbee's words rang in his head.

'_Li hasn't done anything wrong!' _

'_You still love The Duke, don't you, Jet?' _

"Yes," he answered audibly, surprising himself. "I do. And Li, too."

He sprinted back to his own apartment. Smellerbee and Longshot looked high-strung, and then turned relieved when he entered.

"Jet!" she exclaimed, running to him. He hugged her briefly.

"Thanks for your talk, Bee. I feel better now," Jet confessed. "I wanna find Li."

"Maybe you should sleep on it," Bee suggested gently, referring to the darkening sky. Jet sighed. She was probably right.

"Sleep," Longshot interjected, making Jet jump. He never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, unless it was something more important that a shared significant look. Okay, they were _definitely_ right.

"Yeah. I'll sleep on it. Thanks again," Jet said after a moment, hugging them both before going to his shabby room and collapsing on his ragpile. It kind of smelled like Li, which warmed his being with fondness. With love.

His mind raced for hours before he fell asleep, and even in his dreams he saw Li. He could see Li's face, impossibly handsome, and then saw the Fire Nation insignia behind him. His instincts told him to attack, reject, condemn. He was just like those people who had killed his family, burnt his village. That's all the Fire Nation did was burn and destroy.

He saw Li at the teashop with a half-smile on his face as he tried his best to be polite to picky customers. He saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw Jet stroll in for his afternoon visit. He listened when Li would make a scathing comment about something, how miffed he was at something so insignificant, and how his nose would wrinkle in that adorable way that Jet couldn't resist. He was so fucking cute that it hurt sometimes. His anger was amusing to Jet, as were the little zings he would insult Jet with at times. Jet didn't know why it was so funny, but it just _was_.

Zuko was always so warm and comforting in his presence, warm because he was a Fire Bender. His beautiful amber eyes, just like his uncle's, probably like his father's. Fire Bender eyes. Bright with passion and anger, emotion just bursting beneath the surface. Bright with ecstasy and lust, closed as he would helplessly call out 'Jet' as they writhed together.

Whether Jet liked it or not, there was now a Zuko-sized hole in his heart that he was sure wouldn't heal. It was too late to pretend he could survive without this. Jet felt too deeply for this boy to let him go.

Besides, if Smellerbee and Longshot were willing to look past Li's heritage, then who the hell was he?

* * *

The next morning he wasn't sure where to find Li. He first looked in the teashop, but Uncle had said Li wasn't feeling well and was lying in his room. After checking in Li's room at his apartment, Jet smirked, not finding him. Looked like he was playing hooky.

Jet wandered around the apartment building, slowly working his way around to the back where he, to his astonishment, found Zuko. He was shirtless, grunting and shouting as he mercilessly attacked a tree with his twin broadswords. Occasionally, Jet could hear words underneath the incoherent battle cries.

"Fucking stupid!.. Can't believe I said… Fucked up _again!_"

"Li!"

Zuko whirled around, swords at he ready; but when he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he dropped them.

"Jet…"

"I love you, Li."

Well, he had nothing to say to that. Zuko's mouth worked open and closed in a convincing imitation of a crabfish before Jet held up a hand.

"You don't have to say anything. In fact, I don't wanna talk about it at all right now." Jet strode towards him, and upon reaching him, pulled him into a hug. Zuko was still stunned, frozen; he didn't know how to feel. Jet loved him…? "I just love you 'n stuff. Okay?"

"…Okay," Zuko eventually whispered. Jet hadn't left him. He knew Zuko was Fire Nation, and still, somehow, was still with him. The weight of the world seemed to flow out of Zuko; a warm sensation replaced it, causing his knees to go soft and need to lean against Jet to keep himself upright. The Freedom Fighter seemed all too pleased to hold his weight, taking it as a sign of affection.

He no longer had to keep secrets. He no longer had to keep up a pretense of vagueness to protect himself and Uncle. He could be… himself. The fact was overwhelming, and the sudden need to tell Jet every last thing about him was strong, but he pushed it away. There was a time and place for everything.

"Jet…" he started unsurely. "How…?"

"Bee," Jet answered simply. Zuko nodded in understanding; Smellerbee could be rather scary. "And… I guess I sort of realized some stuff for myself. One of my Freedom Fighters was Fire Nation, apparently, and… well, you can't help that, right?

"I attacked soldiers and armies because they were guilty of… well, being Fire Nation soldiers." Another nod. "But, you're not a soldier and you're not an assassin. The Duke wasn't, either. And I promised my gang that I'd change.

"What I'm trying to say, Li, is that… I think I can look past your nation heritage. Um, so long as you don't try to like, blow up Ba Sing Se, alright?"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. "I promise, no genocide." Jet's laugh was reassuring. "And I know it won't be easy. For either of us, that is."

"Yeah… well, my life has never been easy."

"Nor has mine."

"Always… since I can remember… so _hard_."

Zuko gave Jet a _look_. "Uh huh…"

"So hard it's almost _painful_," Jet went on.

"Jet, are you sure you're still talking about your life?"

"Hard and hot and… gah, I could just _explode!_" His hands started traveling over Zuko's bare back.

"You're sick." Zuko tried to wriggle away, but Jet held him fast, groping his butt.

"And you're shirtless and sweaty and all red in the face," he countered. "My life is so hard, Li, and it's your fault. Prepare for the consequences."

* * *

"Zuko… I—"

"Don't you dare say _'I love you'_, Jet! I won't be guilted into this!"

"No, Zuko, I was going to say, I understand." The hard lines in Zuko's face softened, obviously not expecting that answer. "You're saying that you need me. Well, I fucking need you, too!" Angry Jet. "I don't want something to happen to you just as much as you don't want anything to happen to me. But if something _did_, then I at least want to know that I did everything in my power to stop it; I won't just sit back and let you run off by yourself!"

As with many things Jet said, Zuko was left without a response. He tried to respond, but the only noises that came out were awkward stuttering sounds.

"So no, you're not doing this alone. No, I'm not going to stand by and let you get killed. And _no_, I'm not letting anything happen to you — or me, for that matter. And I do love you, so, as Uncle Iroh would say…" Jet took in a great gulp of air before… "Foooour seeeeasoooons, foooooor looove!"

"Oh, spirits," Zuko groaned, covering his ears as Jet belted out the rest of the lyrics.

* * *

What Zuko said was true — it wasn't safe in Ba Sing Se anymore. As much as they tried to hide from the war, it inevitably found them. The duo had managed to take a cargo gondola out of the city, and had jumped out of it to take refuge in a small, forested area; they were still within view of the wall, but not so close as to get caught by the Dai Li, who now patrolled outside it. Smellerbee and Longshot had insisted on staying with Jet, so they were tagging along as well.

"Alright, so we need a plan," Zuko was saying while pacing circles around the campfire he'd lit.

"Zuko, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to sleep on it," Jet suggested, pointing to the raven black sky. "Look, it's late. All our brains are collectively mush inside our skulls, and we need time to recuperate before rushing into anything."

"Seconded," Smellerbee said groggily, collapsing onto Longshot. They both closed their eyes, ready for sleep. Snores were heard moments later.

Zuko sighed. "My sister… while being half-insane, is a much better bender than I am." He slumped to the ground and rubbed his face roughly.

"I doubt that. I've seen what you can do," Jet said, trying to help boost his confidence.

"She can bend lightning, Jet," he deadpanned.

"Ah. Well. Um… I've got hooked swords!" he pointed out. "Does she have hooked swords?"

"No, but I don't see how that helps us." Zuko sounded confused.

"Well, it does! We've got one thing that she doesn't. Plus, you're a swordfighter, too. I doubt she is."

"That's true, I guess…" That cute pout was emerging. Jet couldn't resist kissing it.

"Like I said, sleep on it. You'll be more collected in the morning." He considered leaning over to hug Zuko, offer him some sort of physical comfort, but knew that the other boy didn't usually like that. So, reluctantly, Jet refrained and decided Zuko had had enough stress that day that he didn't need (more of) Jet's affection on top of it. With a slight sigh, he removed armor that wasn't conducive to a happy sleeping environment before rolling on his side, feeling sleepy himself. Zuko kicked his shoes off before lying down, too, but feeling… insecure, bereft, and nervous.

Hearing Jet shift slightly, Zuko knew what he needed. He hated it, didn't want to admit it, and for a second he almost denied it to keep his pride. However, he knew there would be no sleep for him if he didn't give in and become a hypocrite. So, with this thought, he proceeded to scoot towards the drowsy brunet and shook the other's shoulder slightly to alert him.

"Jet?" he whispered. Jet rolled onto his other side so he could look at him. "Um… aren't you cold?" This was slightly humiliating.

"Cold? Not really. I've got layers." He arched an eyebrow, but then realized what Zuko was doing. He smiled warmly, his chest feeling like it would expand with joy. "But now that you mention it, this cool night air is chilling me a bit. Might I request your services as a heating blanket?"

Zuko gave a tiny smile, though it went unseen since it was so dark. "I guess. Just don't try anything funny," he warned as he situated himself with his head tucked under Jet's strong chin. Jet curled an arm around Zuko's smaller form snugly, feeling like some sort of hunger deep within him had been satiated, like a drug fix. Another quirk of Zuko's lips went unnoticed. Somehow, Zuko's troubles and doubts seemed to morph into a weightless feeling he couldn't quite describe. The feeling of safeness Jet's arms brought, like a warm safety blanket, allowed him to finally fall into a restful sleep.


	2. Hatching Plans

Waltz Ch2

The mansex in this chapter is dedicated to my favorite reader and best friend, Chelsea. Hope you like the boy lovin. :B

* * *

As per usual, Jet woke before Zuko. He wasn't sure what time of day it was, but Smellerbee and Longshot were gone on the morning food hunt, so it couldn't have been too late. Jet yawned like a lion with feline-like stretching to match, trying his hardest to greet the day with a positive attitude. However, the situation weighed down on him like an ever-floating anvil, causing his quirky smile to droop slightly.

A warm presence shifted slightly against his side, startling him. Oh, yeah, Zuko was lying with him. He resisted the temptation to face-palm himself and instead studied the slumbering firebender.

His breath was soft like a kitten's, the mental image making him smile a little. Really, a kitten was just about the most unfitting thing one could compare with Zuko. Perhaps a tiger. Yeah, a tigerdillo — strong, fierce, but under anxiety, curled into a ball. And Jet was the only one able to coax him from his mental bomb shelter. It gave Jet a sense of purpose and a little ego. Well, no one _else_ seemed to be able to calm Zuko down in a fit of rage or depression except for Jet, so why shouldn't he be boastful?

His skin, sans scar, was as white as water lilies and just as soft. Perhaps a Water Tribe tigerdillo, the whiter ones. Yeah. Even his scar was soft, just in a different way. It sort of felt like damp silk.

The affection Jet felt for him, the protectiveness, was something that seemed inborn in him. He couldn't trace back when he started feeling that way, but it was long before he met Zuko. It was probably back when he first formed the Freedom Fighters. His life before the Fire Nation burned his village was foggy since he didn't have much long-term memory of it, but he remembered his parents being very loving and caring of him. Their precious baby boy.

When the Freedom Fighters were born, Jet, being the leader, felt a sense of paternal responsibility for all of them, especially the younger members. No, not members. Jet thought of them more as his children than just club members — even the ones who were older than him. Often Jet could be found bandaging a burn wound, buttoning a shirt, and cradling a crying Fighter. The younger ones whose families were killed by the Fire Nation and still had the scenarios fresh in their minds were often plagued with nightmares and rivers of tears. Each time, Jet would be there with a warm embrace and calming words. Sometimes, he'd even share his bed to keep a Fighter feeling safe for the rest of the night. Experience had taught him that these techniques worked, and the Freedom Fighters became even more of a family.

When Jet learned the hard way that Zuko wasn't a physically affectionate person (and in turn didn't appreciate it when thrust upon him), he almost refused to care. Zuko would spoon with him whether he fucking liked it or not, damnit! However, this mindset only made things harder on himself, so he eventually backed off and gave Zuko space — but not too much. Slowly but surely, Zuko eventually got used to Jet's tendencies and learned to live with it. Jet secretly hoped that somewhere along the way, Zuko had learned to like it. But he figured that was probably wishful thinking. Though, last night gave him a spark of hope…

Jet hadn't realized that in his pondering, he had started to stroke Zuko's unscarred cheek with the backs of his fingers. He only noticed when the light, tickling touch woke Zuko, ochre eyes blinking slightly against the strong sunlight before settling in a half-lidded bedroom gaze.

"Ah, sorry for waking you up," Jet apologized lamely, giving an uneasy smile. Zuko waved it off.

"'t's fine," he said sleepily, giving a wide yawn (though not as wide as Jet's) and sat up. Before Zuko's mind could clear of the brain fog that came with waking, Jet gave into his urge and leaned forward and kissed him. "Ew, Jet, please, I taste terrible first thing in the morning — and I bet you don't taste that great either."

"Oh, yeah? Hhhhhhi, Zuko!" Jet breathed the 'hi' right into Zuko's face and got the desired effect: The boy scrunched up his nose cutely, turning his face away and fanned the air in front of him.

"Gah, Jet!" He pushed the snickering boy away grumpily. "Augh, your breath is terrible!"

"Excuse me, your Highness, that I am not graced with sweet-smelling morning breath, as I'm sure you are, being royal and stuff." Jet bowed his head in a mockery of respect. Jet felt Zuko's hand swipe him upside the head, which only made him laugh.

"Man, Zuko, I'm just teasing," Jet said easily, rubbing the slightly sore spot.

"I know, just… lighten up on the 'royal family' stuff." Zuko was apparently still a little sore about his familial situation. "I'm not Zuko, crowned prince of the Fire Nation anymore."

"Well, of course not! How could you be, when you're obviously Zuko, the short sex slave of Lord Jet, Ruler of the Fugitive Campsite?" Jet said mock-regally, making ridiculous arm gestures obviously meant to look fancy.

It took a moment for the beginning of Jet's joke to sink in. Then, "Hey! I'm not short!"

Jet shrugged. "Shorter than me!" That earned him another swipe. Yeah, he probably deserved that one. But it was so easy to rile Zuko up that he couldn't resist!

"Hey, you two stop fightin' like an old married couple and come help us carry this thing!" came Smellerbee's distressed voice. Her and Longshot were carrying what looked to be a dead hogrhino. However, hogrhinos were somewhat, well, _huge_, so even with both of them carrying it, they were still staggering under the weight. Jet and Zuko raced to help transport it, and the two younger Fighters let out twin sighs of relief.

"Good catch, Bee," Jet complimented as they slung the slain beast next to the dead campfire.

"Thanks, but as you can see, I don't deserve the credit." She pointed to the arrows sticking out of its neck.

"Nice shot," Zuko breathed softly, surprised at the dead-accurate aim. Longshot nodded at the praise and retrieved his arrows from its neck. Jet gave the archer a bracing shoulder squeeze, which pulled a small smile from him. Strange. Zuko had never seen Longshot smile. Well, he supposed that was sort of the affect Jet had on people.

"Anyway," Bee cut in, "its skin is really thick. I tried cutting through it with my knife, but it didn't work." She held up her knife, bloodless. "You guys'll prolly hafta cut it with your swords."

"No problem," Jet said confidently, retrieving his hooked blades from their place stacked near where he slept. "Zuko, you can slice it open, and I'll use my hooks to—"

"CRAP!"

Jet blinked. Zuko's eyes were wide as if he'd seen a ghost, and his hands were fisted in his hair. When he started losing the color in his face, Jet instinctively put his hands on his shoulders to steady him. Before Jet could ask what was wrong, he exploded.

"My swords! I left them back in Ba Sing Se! At _your_ place!" He swung around and pointed a finger at Jet. The dangerously sloped eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Wow. That sucks." This seemed to anger Zuko.

"Sucks? _Sucks?_ This is a _catastrophe!_" he insisted, pacing in circles, practically ripping his hair out. Hoboy, another fit. Smellerbee and Longshot took identical steps back to let Jet handle the situation. Well, more like to watch the show.

Zuko was making gesticulations wildly, still circling, about how stupid he was for leaving his swords behind and how could be possibly forget them and, spirits, just end him now. Meanwhile, Jet was following behind him in his angry circles, trying to speak over his self-criticism with helpful words and it'll all be all right and we can make a plan and would you _please_ stop freaking out, because it's not the end of the world.

"A plan? What could we _possibly_ do, Jet? Sneak back into Ba Sing Se, nab the swords, and sneak back out?" He scoffed at the idea. "Please."

"Well, why not? We'll get in disguise, do the ninja thing to get in, get the swords, and then ninja our way out again! It's foolproof!" He seemed way too confident, Zuko though.

"And how do you expect us to get _in_?"

"With the disguises, of course!" Well, at least they'd stopped pacing. Jet was a little dizzy from it.

"Disguise ourselves as what, cabbage merchants?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Just—!... Trust me!" Jet pleaded. "I know it'll work!" Zuko deflated a bit, looking vulnerable for a moment.

"…How do you know?"

"My plans always work." He winked.

"I've got a bad feelings about this," Smellerbee said after a pause.

* * *

"This is the worst idea _ever_," Zuko growled from between clenched teeth.

"Oh, shut up, Princess." Smellerbee tied the knot under Zuko's chin snugly. "Do ya want your swords back or not?"

"Besides, you look sexy." Jet winked again, making Zuko clench his fists to stop himself from punching him in that stupid_fucking_smirk.

Smellerbee crushed a red berry between her fingers and smeared it across the pouting prince's lips, added a little to his cheeks, and then stepped back to view her work. Jet joined her, his hand at his chin thoughtfully, a devilish grin on his lips.

Zuko was dressed in his normal clothes, only they removed his belt and retied it under his chest. However, they stuffed his tunic with grass to give the impression of breasts. Aside from being itchy as all hell, it seemed obviously fake to him. They had used Smellerbee's sash to tie around Zuko's hips, and then stuffed it with grass so he looked pregnant. Longshot's shawl was tied around his head like a bonnet, pulled over the left side of his face more to hide his scar, and the rest of his look was topped off with berry lipstick and blush.

So, all in all, he looked like a damn fool.

Jet looked like he was holding in a laugh, his lips pursed together and his cheeks puffing and deflating. Zuko gave him the Patented Death Glare.

"Laugh, and I will _set your pubes on fire_," he threatened darkly. This shut Jet up.

Zuko wasn't the only one being dressed up. Jet had a fake grass mustache and he was ready to ham it up. Zuko was less than thrilled, but he really did want his swords back. Sure, he could fight with firebending, but he knew the whole Fire Nation thing was a touchy thing with Jet, and he didn't want to cross any boundaries. So, with this mindset, they marched to the wall of Ba Sing Se.

As expected, the guard earthbent a rock over their heads. "State your business."

Zuko, trying to play his role, walked with a slight waddle, holding his 'belly,' even though it only served to make his grass boobs itch worse. When they were threatened by the overhanging rock, he pretended to look worried about it, but really couldn't give a crap. He knew him and Jet could take these guys in about five seconds if need be. Jet was the 'husband' in the situation, so reluctantly, Zuko knew he had to keep his mouth shut. But oh, if he could, he'd show that _guard_ a thing or two…

Jet slung a weedy arm around Zuko's shoulders, giving a small smile. "Well, as you can see, my wife and I are just here to rest until she gives birth!" He was using a slight accent to sound older than he really was. His bit of straw was tucked behind his ear for the time being.

The guard looked suspicious, and Zuko's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger as the guard sized him up with his eyes. Spirits, this was humiliating.

"Alright," the guard finally decided. The other earthbenders started opening the wall for them. "You may enter. Enjoy Ba Sing Se." There was a slight irk to his voice. It made Zuko uneasy. It was like he knew something was wrong with Ba Sing Se, but couldn't say what.

"See?" Jet whispered once they were well away from the guards. "Told you it'd work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zuko replied back, adjusting his bonnet. "Let's just get out of here as fast as we can."

Their trek through the city was a desolate one. From when they had last seen it, it wasn't any different. The streets were still near barren, Dai Li patrolled imperiously through the city, and the people who were _on_ the streets looked on edge and ready to snap on the edge of insanity at any moment.

Well, there was no sign of the Fire Nation, but if Zuko knew his sister, then he knew she'd lay low for awhile before making some sort of grand gesture. That was how she played.

Soon enough, they were at Jet's apartment. It was exactly how they'd left it, luckily. And…

"Oh, thank the spirits," Zuko breathed as he saw his swords in the wide sheath, leaning against the wall. He quickly snatched them, slung them over his shoulder, and nodded to Jet, all business again. "Time to go."

But Jet was just snorting into his hand, bent over slightly. Zuko was confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Y-you!" Jet choked out, trying his darndest to contain his laughter. "You look so dumb! You're all dolled up and pregnant looking, and then you've got the swords on your back!" Guffaw, guffaw. "And you look so _angry!_"

Zuko glared at Jet, his lips pouting slightly, which only served to make him laugh harder. Exasperated, Zuko threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. Really, Jet found the dumbest things funny. Finally, the amused brunet calmed down enough to breathe normally, and he held a hand up in surrender.

"Sorry, babe, but you really should have seen your face." It was said with such frankness that it was almost funny. Almost.

"You're lucky you don't see my boot in your ass," Zuko bit out, eyes set in a leer.

"Hey, if you wanted to be on top, you should'a just said so." Huffy Zuko. "Anyway, we don't have to leave yet. Our story was that you were here until you gave birth, right? So we'll just stay the night and head out tomorrow afternoon."

"What about Smellerbee and Longshot? Do they know this is the plan?" Zuko assumed Jet was making this up as he went. He was that sort of guy.

"Nope, I'm wingin' it." Nail on the head. "But they'll be fine for one night. And this gives us extra time to plan. Right?" Jet knew this was what Zuko wanted to hear. And, by the slightly softened face of the firebender, he guessed it worked. With a sigh, Zuko removed his swords and then shook all the grass he could out of his tunic.

Once done, he, with as much dignity as possible, reached under his layers and scratched at his chest and stomach like a cat on drapes. With a frustrated growl, he wrangled his tunics off in a flurry of fabric to leave him bare-chested so he could better rid himself of the itchiness. It was slightly amusing to Jet, who watched unabashedly, until the itchy prince stopped. His pale skin was now red streaked and inflamed, and the first thought to cross Jet's mind was Zuko leaving scratch marks on him during a particularly mind-blowing orgasm. The way he'd whimper desperately, eyes slowly squinching shut, his mouth opening wider, wider, wider…

"Don't think I can't see your soldier standing at the ready, Jet." Zuko's sardonic comment broke Jet's fantasy rudely. Then Jet smirked. Zuko swallowed. He knew what _that_ smirk meant.

"Why don't you put him at ease, then?" he proposed, closing the small gap between him and the half-naked firebender, removing his mustache at the same time. Zuko resisted the urge to groan.

"Jet!" he said sharply as two strong arms enveloped him from behind. "It's the middle of the day! It's still light outside!" he argued, but even he knew his points would fall upon deaf, horny ears. There really was no stopping Jet when he was in this carnal state.

"So what?" Yeah, he'd expected that response. "Should'a thought'a that before y'got all naked." An experienced mouth descended on an unburned ear, licking the outer shell lightly. Zuko's marigold eyes fell to half-mast, his body slowly melting. Luckily, Jet was holding him up, the boy only too happy to do so as he continued his assault on the sensitive ear. He'd learned that Zuko's ear was his most reactive hotspot. Jet had pondered if he was because his other one had lost most of the feeling in it, and his body compensated by making his good ear over-sensitized. Whatever the reason, he enjoyed the effect it had, like an aphrodesiac.

Ever so slowly, Jet coaxed his lover to the worn-out rag pile bed, Zuko now leaning back into the other's chest as he moved from his ear to his neck. Yes, his seduction scheme was working as planned. Tanned hands stroked up and down Zuko's sides, enjoying the slight muscle quivers under his calloused fingers, before moving them to pluck at the pert nipples. Then Zuko started to get more vocal, squirming and making strangled whimpers as the sensations went straight to his crotch — and to Jet's.

With some unhurried maneuvering, they eventually situated themselves so they were facing each other, now kissing lightly as Jet worked on loosening their trousers. It didn't take long with his fingers skilled at removing clothing when in lust, and soon his hands were on Zuko's erect manhood, which was flushed and standing proud from his body.

"A-ah! Jet…" he murmured, oonching closer to get more of that sogoodfriction_yes_. For some reason, Zuko was completely fine with copious amounts of physical contact as long as it was during sex. Jet couldn't figure out why. But he enjoyed every second of it, and drank it in like an elixir of life.

"C'mon, lay down for me," Jet instructed, his voice deep and husky with desire, a voice Zuko couldn't help but obey. Soon, the pale boy was on his back, still thrusting for some relief as Jet bent over him, reaching for something. "Ah-ha!" he cheered under his breath, producing a small, stone pot of oil. It was mostly empty, but there was enough for this. He scooped the dregs out with his first two fingers, pushed the pot away, and then ducked his head to ravage his lover's mouth as he spread the oil on both their erections.

"Ahh, Jet," Zuko breathed, undulating underneath the other boy as he stroked them in one hand. "I-I'm…" He couldn't quite finish his sentence, partly because it was hard to talk coherently when being jerked off, and partly because it was just kind of embarrassing. The added slipperiness of the oil made everything seem so much better somehow, especially with the tight ring of Jet's fist around them both.

"Just let it out," Jet urged, stroking faster. He then took the short time he had left to study Zuko's face. He was nearing his completion, eyes small slivers of molten gold, dark brow furrowed almost as much as Jet's was naturally, mouth slightly open. Jet couldn't fathom how unbelievably sexy it was, couldn't believe how addicting Zuko's helpless little whines were.

Not long after, starkly paler hands clutched Jet's tight biceps, his sharp hips rolling and bucking against the other's hand. The desperate-sounding whimpers were just starting, signaling Jet that it wouldn't be but a few more strokes. However, right as Zuko's face pinched up before the impending explosion, Jet slowed his hand significantly to a tease. The scarred boy thrashed his head from side to side in sexual frustration, a feral whine choking in his throat as he angrily kicked and dug nail marks into Jet's arms. Once satisfied with that, Jet mercifully gave him what he wanted, and enjoyed the more powerful effect his method had as Zuko's orgasm practically ripped through him with a sharp cry and a full-body roll, head digging into the rags beneath him.

Jet followed soon after seeing his lover tip over the edge, the sheer _fuckyes_ of it wrenching his own happy ending from him. His was somewhat quieter, ducking his head and growling pointedly, breath somewhat choked. After his last spurts ceased, he collapsed a good foot away from Zuko, who was panting as much as he was.

A small amount of guilt crept into Zuko's stomach. Here he was, having sex and relaxing when his uncle was captured, probably in a prison cell and miserable. He could only hope he wasn't being tortured. The euphoria of his climax fizzled away as boiling hot shame replaced it. Then he reminded himself that he had to be strong, had to stay together so they could rescue him, wherever he was. He couldn't break down. He couldn't fail. He couldn't be _weak_.

Jet noticed the change in his countenance, even if it was just barely a switch. His hands wanted to reach out and touch, offer some sort of comfort; his mouth wanted to speak reassuring words, but he knew it wouldn't make anything better. At least, he didn't think it did. But he couldn't lay here and just do _nothing_. Not when his love was in this state.

"We'll find him," Jet spoke softly. Zuko's ears twitched, and he rolled onto his side to face the other, wanting so badly to believe his words. How was it that Jet seemed to always know what he was thinking? "I promise."

At this, Zuko's eyes bloomed with hope, wanting so badly to believe what Jet was telling him. The depth of unconcealed emotion in the golden eyes was heartbreaking to Jet, knowing that they were doing their best to save Iroh, but not having results yet. He wanted so badly to make it better, to make Zuko happy.

Zuko had no words for him. He feared that if he spoke his voice would fail him, so he just didn't try. Briefly, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them to see hazel ones gazing intently into his. The troubled crease in Jet's brow was echoed in his own; he could see sympathy in those warm hazel eyes. He could see truth. He could see the love — the love that he had so often rejected. Jet had only wanted to help…

"I promise," Jet repeated, and Zuko couldn't hide the emotion in his eyes any longer. He didn't cry — no, he didn't have any tears for this. He simply stopped hiding it, letting his desperation, his helplessness, his vulnerability shine through the windows of his eyes. Jet had promised. He _promised_. So, it was okay… Well, no, it wasn't _okay_. It was fucking terrifying; he didn't let people see his weakness, didn't let them watch him crumble on the inside. But Jet wouldn't lie to him, and while Zuko was awkward with expressing feelings, he knew that, at least with this, he could trust him.

None of this was lost on Jet. He noticed the instant Zuko's hopeful eyes morphed into despair, fear. While Jet wasn't an expert on feelings and psychology, he did know when someone, even the most stubborn of people, needed reassurance.

"I love you," Jet whispered. He wasn't sure why it came out, only that it would somehow 'seal the deal.' It seemed like the right thing to say. His tanned hand slowly, tentatively inched towards a much paler one, like approaching a particularly skittish dog. Zuko's hand flinched away, and for a moment Jet's gut sunk in rejection, but then his fingers relaxed and inched towards Jet's. Acceptance! Almost too eagerly, Jet's larger hand covered the smaller, more delicate one and squeezed lightly. Enthused by the small show of approval, Jet offered a pleased smile.

The hand over his own was warm, calming, sending sparks of hope up his arm and into Zuko's face. The sudden smile soothed his worries to a point he could deal with, cope with. While he didn't smile back, he did extend his leg so his foot brushed against the other boy's. Jet could have whooped with joy had it been the time and place. However, remembering tact, he kept his glee contained and showed he recognized the thanks by bringing Zuko's hand to his mouth. A puzzled expression played about the firebender's face, which then transformed into fond surprise as his palm was kissed. But he didn't pull away, didn't flinch. He could trust Jet. He could.

"Wow, we're disgusting," Jet said, breaking the peaceful silence, startling Zuko. …Huh? Before Zuko could ask what he meant, Jet was sat up halfway, his weight on his other forearm as he looked upon his chest and stomach with slight disdain. Ah. Right. They hadn't, ah, cleaned up after their session. The evidence of their act was still splattered against their torsos.

Without another word, Jet sat up fully, Zuko following him, and with his free hand, he used one of the torn pieces of cloth beneath them to wipe it from his chest. It wasn't as good as a bath, but it would do. He threw the soiled scrap to the corner, picked up another one, and held it out to Zuko, who hadn't cleaned himself yet. Instead of taking it, Zuko made a snap decision and took Jet's wrist instead, pressing the hand with the cloth against his own chest as if to say, _'This is okay. It's all right.'_

Jet could hardly believe it. Trying not to think on it too much, he made swift work of gently toweling Zuko's chest and stomach free of the release, throwing that rag to join the other in the corner. And now there was silence. In fact, Jet just realized that Zuko hadn't said anything for a few minutes now.

"Thank you," he said under his breath, almost too soft for Jet to hear, as if reading his mind. He knew it had taken a lot for him to say those two little words, so Jet didn't pick on him for it and instead cupped his cheek tenderly, leaned forward slightly, then waited. Zuko, taking the hint, leaned the rest of the way in, eyes closing slowly. It was gentle, condoling, sweet — and ended far too soon when Zuko's stomach contracted loudly. A blush blossomed across his cheeks.

"A-ah, sorry." He looked away, scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to, ah—"

"Ain't nothin'," Jet assured with a wave of his hand. "I could use food, too." He just realized they hadn't eaten this morning. "…Where do you suppose we get this food?"

"You don't have any here?" If they didn't, then Zuko wasn't sure what they'd do. He'd looked as they'd traveled the streets recently; nowhere was open. Everyone had suddenly turned into recluses.

"No, we don't keep food around really," Jet admitted bashfully, a small flush forming over his own cheeks. Zuko sighed.

"We've got food back at my apartment, but Azula or one of her mindless cronies could show up. They might be expecting me," he reasoned.

"Well, we can sit here and starve, or we could steal something?" Jet proposed with a wicked smirk. Zuko gave him an admonishing look. "What, like you've never stolen to feed yourself?"

This struck a cord. It was true. When he separated from Iroh for that short time after they were exiled, he stole anything he could get his hands on. _Well, maybe just this once until we leave the city tomorrow…_

"Alright," he answered shortly with a nod. Jet nodded back, and they both stood. However, it just now occurred to Zuko that he was completely naked. Jet still had his shirts on, but Zuko was completely bare. Embarrassingly so. Hastily, he pulled his clothes on, red enough that his unmarred skin matched his scar. It wasn't like Jet hadn't seen him naked before, but since their relations were over, it seemed awkward. Somehow.

Swords now strapped to his back securely, the hungry young man was ready to leave. That was, until Jet pointed at his face.

"Ah, _Zutina_, your makeup's all smeared," he snickered, taking a hesitant step back. Now Zuko had his swords, so maybe the smart comment wasn't such a great idea, but it was such a good opening that he had to take it.

Zuko balked before growling, snatching another ripped piece of cloth from the ground to scrub angrily at his face. Jet was still snickering like a hyenapine, so Zuko threw the makeup-smeared cloth at him, hitting him right in the face. This only made him laugh harder. Really, he should have learned that petulance in the face of Jet's hysterics only made things worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zutina, is it your time of the month?" he cooed, following a very irate Zuko out the door.

"Hahaha," the other replied dryly, tying the shawl around his head like a bandana with more force than was necessary.

The laughing didn't subside until they were outside, when Jet realized that attracting too much attention might not be a good thing. They skulked around for a few minutes, trying to find any honest place that would sell them something to eat, but as Zuko suspected, they were all closed in fear of the Dai Li. Looked like they had no choice BUT to steal something. With another sigh, they kept their eye out for warehouses or food establishments they could break into. However, their quest kept their eyes and minds preoccupied, so they were caught off guard when someone — no, three someones — rounded a corner right into them.

"Sorry, sorry!" a young male voice pleaded. Wait… Zuko recognized that voice. Once he had his wits about him, he studied the person closer. He was short, obviously young, with a conical hat on pulled far over his face. He was trying to hide something, like Zuko was with his scar.

"Jet!" one of the other figures gasped. All three of them had head coverings, so it wasn't immediately obvious who they were. Zuko recognized that voice, too. He just hadn't heard it in awhile…

His eyes widened as he knocked the hat off the shortest one.

"The Avatar!"

"Zuko!"

"Sokka?"

"Who's Jet?"


	3. Secret Assignations

**Howdy everyone. Y'all are probably sick of waiting for chapters, and I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. xD Anyway, I think I'm back in the swing of things. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

Waltz Chapter III

Drake VonTrapp

* * *

"Who's Jet?" a young female voice asked. She was ignored.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Sokka demanded in a high-pitched accusation. He really needed to work on that not-manly voice thing.

"Long time no see to you, too, Water Tribe," Jet said sarcastically, smirk and wheat stalk in place.

"I bet that's why everyone's gone, Aang! _They_ probably have something to do with it!" Sokka pointed to them dramatically, looking at Aang urgently. However, at that moment, Aang and Zuko were having a sort of staring contest.

'_He's right here,'_ Zuko's mind implored desperately. _'Right here, within arm's reach! It would be so easy to capture him!'_ He looked at their little ragtag group. Sokka and the Avatar he knew, but that younger girl he hadn't met, though she was probably as insufferable as the rest of them. He couldn't help but notice there was one missing. The other Water Tribe girl… whatever her name was.

The squabbling group fell silent as Zuko looked conflicted. His eyes darted between Aang, who looked back at him with wide eyes, as if ready to flee at any moment (Zuko had tried to capture him at every turn, after all); and Jet, who was looking at him with one dangerously arched eyebrow higher than the other in an enquiry. His old self was trying to break through, to derail everything his uncle had told him, throw away everything he'd gained in Ba Sing Se to maybe, maybe, _maybe_ capture the Avatar and be able to return home. Some small part of him yearned for home.

However, his new self — no, not new, enlightened self — asked him if risking everything he'd found in Ba Sing Se for the small chance that he could return home was worth it. What had he wanted at home, anyway? Love from his father? When Zuko tried to imagine his father's face, the only one he could see was Uncle Iroh. Not only did he have a paternal love from his uncle, he'd also gained another love he'd never had before: Jet's. Jet, who was always cracking jokes to make him feel better. Jet, who was always visiting him at work when the hours felt like days. Jet, who always told him he was beautiful. What else could he have asked for? What else was at home that he didn't have now? Sure, he wasn't rolling in gold coins and fancy clothes, but he was… content. More than content. He was at peace.

Was it really worth risking all he'd gained? For what?

"Idiot," Zuko mumbled. Sokka fumed. "We've been living here in peace. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well," Sokka started pointedly, "we're looking for Appa. But, of course, _something_ has to screw up our plans. Katara was captured — by _your_ crazy sister!" He was pointing at Zuko now.

"Sokka, stop, throwing accusations around isn't helping us find Appa and Katara," Aang interrupted, ever the mediator. "Azula got Katara. We know about Sozin's Comet, and we came to tell the Earth King. When Katara finally got in, she never came out. We had expected her back home soon after she left, but, well… we only found this." He held out a rolled-up scroll. Zuko took it and unraveled it.

_Avatar,_

_We've got the Water Tribe peasant. If you want her back, come to the palace at sundown with the attached flyer._

_Princess Azula_

"Here's the flyer." Aang held out another piece of paper, this one elaborately decorated with a Fire Nation color scheme. Zuko read that one, too.

'_Come one, come all, to the Earth King's birthday ball! Wear your fanciest clothes and bring your lover to dance the night away at the palace._

_Please show this flyer to the doorman. Food and drinks provided.'_

"It's a trap," Zuko breathed.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Sokka practically flailed. "He's—"

"He's here in peace, Sokka, and he might be able to help us." Aang gave Sokka A Look that told him to shut up and let him handle it. This made Zuko suspicious. Sure, he'd said he came in peace, but how could he be so quick to trust him?

"How do you know them?" Jet asked him.

"Oh, he's only been following us all over the world, for like, _ever_, trying to capture Aang for his 'honor.' " Sokka made over-exaggerated air quotes, clearly still being petulant. Then Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Wait… Jet, don't you know he's Fire Nation?"

"Of course I know he's Fire Nation," he answered, his tone of voice suggesting he thought Sokka was a bit soft in the head. "He's changed. So have I."

"Whatever! I bet you're just—"

"Will you two _shut up?_"

Everyone turned their heads to Toph, who was breathing heavily and clenching her fists. When everyone was quiet long enough for her to talk, she started. "Okay, so you're saying this—" she pointed to Zuko, "—is the pony-tailed guy you told me about?"

"Yeah… sort of," Sokka answered slowly, noting Zuko's change in hairstyle (and the lack of ponytail), but not mentioning it. Jet looked confused, wondering why this small girl was calling his beloved 'ponytail guy.'

"And who is this?" She was pointing to Jet now.

"Jet. We met him awhile ago back in another part of the Earth Kingdom," Aang explained, wisely deciding to leave out the part about Jet almost drowning a village, seducing Katara, and having Sokka kidnapped.

"Okay." She seemed placated. "Now, would you like to know something? He's not lying." Pointing to Zuko again. "_He's_ not lying." Now to Jet. "And _you_ need to calm the heck down." She hit Sokka upside the head. "Okay? They're here in peace. So stop bickering like five-year-olds and get over yourselves."

This effectively shut everyone up.

"Truth is, Uncle was captured, too. We're trying to get him back," Zuko explained calmly.

"You know what this sounds like to me?" Jet smiled at his own idea. "Teamwork!"

"Jet, I'm not sure that's—"

"I think it's the only way," Aang cut Zuko off. "I'm not saying I trust either of you, but… Well, Toph said you weren't lying. We could definitely use help getting Katara back. And she is your sister, so you'd know how to go about this better than we would."

"Don't you see? This is a trap!" Zuko couldn't believe no one else had noticed this. "Azula is trying to trick us. She _wants_ us to do this. She's manipulating us so we all get captured."

"Well, maybe she is, but how else will we get Katara and Iroh back if we don't go? This is the only lead we have. Who knows? We might beat her this time!"

"All we can do is try, Zuko." Jet turned his softened eyes on him. "It might not work, but like Aang said, this is the only lead we've got. We may not get another chance." Zuko still didn't look convinced. "Besides, we've got her outnumbered!" Jet looked more confident now. "You, me, Avatar, Sokka, small child, plus Bee and Long." Toph grunted at her nickname, a taste of her own medicine, she supposed. "How could she possibly beat all of us?"

"Well, it would probably be Azula and her girlfriends," Zuko pointed out logically.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've bashed Fire Nation heads in," the Freedom Fighter boasted. Zuko sighed. Once again, amber eyes darted between each of them, weighing their chances. It wasn't likely, he still believed, but that gleam in Jet's eye that spoke unrivaled aplomb swayed him.

"…Fine. I still don't like you." He pointed his comment at Sokka.

"Not too fond of you myself, actually," he jibed back.

"But we're all willing to work together?" Aang checked. Nods all around, hesitant ones from Sokka and Zuko. "Alright. Now, where can we go to talk?"

They ended up back at Jet's apartment to discuss their strategy. They knew showing up at the ball was a likely trap, but they would have to go anyway if they wanted to find Katara and Iroh. Many battle plans were suggested, such as sabotage (Sokka's), berzerking (Jet's), and ambush (Aang's), but they finally decided to try and blend in. From there, they'd have to wing it. It sounded like a sucky plan to Zuko, but majority ruled. Though he started to think he was the only one with an ounce of sense in him (and was probably right).

Dinner was in the form of stolen bags of rice and wild-growing vegetables. It was somewhat satisfying, but not nearly as good as his Uncle's rice cereal recipe… but Zuko tried to not think about that. Jet would notice if his demeanor suddenly changed, and he didn't want it pointed out in front of his enemies cum battle partners.

Zuko and Jet had chosen to sleep apart; they didn't exactly want The Trio that Was Doomed to Inflict Them to know about their relations. But, even though Zuko had done so many times before, he found on the nights his uncle wasn't safe that he couldn't fall asleep without a warm, reassuring body to curl against. So, he didn't sleep. He'd lie there and toss, turn, sigh, but would never sleep. In the one bedroom of the apartment, Toph slept; the boys, out of duty, slept in the main room, spaced far apart. All except Zuko, who finally decided he'd have to do something to take his mind off things.

Silent as his martial arts training had taught him, he crept away from the slumbering quartet and slung his swords on his back once he was out of earshot. He was smart enough to know not to be seen, and skilled enough not to be found. He crept, silent as a shadow, through the back streets of Ba Sing Se, his mind wandering: Uncle, Azula, freedom, Fire Nation, Jet, the Avatar gang — especially the Avatar gang. He didn't expect any one of them was devious enough to befriend them as a trap, but he didn't fully trust them either, especially the Water Tribe dork.

He had decided not to try and capture Aang this time around. What was the point? Where would he go, even if he did succeed? They hardly let anyone leave Ba Sing Se anymore unless it was on urgent business, or you were part of the Dai Li. He sighed. It seemed like his whole life he was hiding, on the run, chasing… he was sick of it. It was starting to weigh down on him, like he'd just run to the end of his rope and was straining against it. Planning, scheming, executing, day in and day out. This wasn't a life.

He jumped as he heard footfalls, and ensconced himself against a wall. But it was too late, whoever had been walking had heard him, seen him. He'd been too caught up in his inner dialogue to notice them before. Damnit! He sucked in a breath as the steps neared him, extracting his swords.

"Zuko."

* * *

This sucked. Completely and totally sucked. He wasn't sure there was anything that sucked more than this at the moment, actually. Teaming up with Prince Poutsalot who was Previously Ponytailed and his new buddy, Smirky McGenocidal Maniac was _not_ his idea of a good plan. Not only that, but Smirky had woken him up. And now he couldn't get back to sleep — which also sucked, by the way.

Sokka growled and sat up, scratching his head. When he looked around at everyone else, he noticed Jet and Zuko were _both_ missing. Crap. Crap! They were probably going off to tell Azula they were here or something! He _knew_ he couldn't trust them! Quickly, Sokka grabbed his boomerang and his club and hightailed it the hell out of there and down the nearest alley.

He couldn't see anyone, but as he slowed his stride, he could hear faint voices. Both men. Both young. He squinted his eyes in thought. Could that be them? Hmm. He changed his run to a creep, tiptoeing down the alley, back pressed up against a building as he tried to get closer and listen to them. Yes, now that he was closer he could definitely identify the voices as them. He could also hear snippets of conversation.

"Ponytail… can't imagine… ponytail." That was Jet's smirking voice.

"Shut up about the ponytail!" he heard Zuko snap as Sokka neared evermore. Jet chuckled.

"Was it like the Water Tribe dork's?" Sokka huffed.

"…Kind of," Zuko answered vaguely.

'_It's a warrior's wolftail!'_ Sokka thought fiercely. He couldn't see them very well since it was dark, but he could vaguely tell they were sitting down against the wall, shadowed by a dumpster nearby. Wait, Zuko just shifted. What in all of the Earth Kingdom were they doing?

Zuko sighed. Wow, he was almost as good at doing that as that gloomy chick, whatever her name was. "I don't like this idea, working with them. They hate me, but the Avatar's such a saint that he wouldn't tell me that to my face."

'_Yeah, that's pretty much it,' _Sokka thought.

"I doubt the Avatar, saint of all saintliness and good fortune, could hate anyone," Jet scoffed. "The realized the only way to victory was with our help. Or, more like, the Avatar realized it and Water Tribe dork's vote was overruled."

Sokka frowned. Yeah, that was pretty spot-on, too.

"Why, though? The Avatar and his gang can't trust me. I've done nothing but put them in jeopardy, so why would he accept me now?"

"Maybe he saw… that you've changed." Sokka mentally scoffed. Changed? Zuko would never _change_. "I hear Avatars are insightful and stuff. He could probably like, read your mind or somethin'. Whatever the reason, he needs us, and we need him. I doubt they'll stab us in the back, and I know we won't."

Sokka arched an eyebrow. Stabbing people in the back was kind of what Zuko did, ya know, _a lot_. Was Jet under a spell or something?

"I know. I just… I'm worried. I don't want Uncle to be in any more danger than he has to be in, and I can't shake the feeling that they'll somehow make everything worse."

Zuko, talking about feelings? This seemed out of character for him.

"I think you're just worrying too much, babe."

Wait.

What?

_Babe_?

…Maybe Jet called everyone that. Sokka crept closer.

"You're probably right," Zuko mumbled, and then there were sounds of shifting fabric. Sokka hid behind a tall trashcan, now almost able to see them mostly clearly.

Holy. Crap.

They were snuggling! Not just snuggling, it was a hardcore cuddlefest! Jet was leaning against the side of the dumpster with Zuko sitting between his parted legs, leaning against his chest. Maybe it was just some weird Earth Kingdom manly bonding thing. Yeah, that had to be it. Surely it wasn't gay.

"I'm always right," Jet said cockily, tightening his arms around Zuko, which Sokka hadn't noticed till now. Okay, this was starting to look _really_ gay. Zuko scoffed.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Jet's chest and arms.

Sokka's eyes were wide as saucers. He kept trying to tell himself the manly bonding story. Yeah, he liked that explanation better than the other one. But then his cover was blown. Jet's eyes darted up, catching Sokka's immediately. Sokka cursed mentally and hid himself, hoping he hadn't been seen, but he knew he had. Jet's eyes were knowing, and he had the 'gotcha' smirk on his stupid, stupid face.

…But he wasn't saying anything. He just kept silent; Sokka would have thought he'd have told Zuko, then pummeled him or something. But no, he stayed quiet. Curiously, Sokka peeked out again, and Jet was still staring at him. Sokka was pinned by the gaze, but even more so by what he did next.

Jet, eyes never leaving Sokka's, used his forefinger to lift Zuko's chin. Sokka's eyes went wider, if it were possible. No, he couldn't be doing what Sokka thought he was gonna do. He couldn't! Zuko's eyes opened at the contact, but then shut again willingly as he met Jet halfway in a soft kiss. Sokka was sure his jaw clanged against the ground. Jet's eyes finally left his, and closed, deepening the kiss with a hand cradling Zuko's head. The latter moaned, and even thought it was dark, Sokka could hear the wet smacking noises, evident that the kiss now involved tongue.

And Sokka couldn't move. He felt his face go hot as he watched the two teenagers make out and cling to each other. He could tell they were short of breath, and they finally broke apart. Zuko breathed heavily against Jet's neck, and once more Jet met his eyes and he smirked. Also, once again, Sokka pressed himself against the wall, now hidden by the trashcan, and contemplated what he'd just seen. He knew that fucker was just playing with him. Holy. Crap.

And now they were standing up. And he couldn't get away. Double holy crap.

"I think I'm tired now," Zuko said as he brushed his pants off. Jet chuckled.

"Aww, I thought you'd be turned on, not tired. Guess I've lost my touch." Jet stood, too.

"Well… a little, but I'm too tired to do anything about it." Zuko sounded embarrassed now.

"Only a little? Will I have to carry you back to my apartment? You look pretty tired, there," Jet joked, but Zuko grunted.

"No, I don't need you to carry me. But we do need to shut up; anyone could listening."

"Paranoid."

"Practical."

"Eh, same difference."

And they walked right in front of Sokka… and right past him. Thank the spirits for dark shadows. Phew! They hadn't seen him. Well, Jet had, but he already knew he was there. As Jet passed him, he reached a lanky arm out to ruffle Sokka's hair. He strained not to grunt and slap against the offending hand.

"What was that?" Zuko asked sharply.

"Nothing, babe, calm down." Jet put an arm around Zuko, and they continued to the apartment. After they were a ways away, Sokka followed them, entering the apartment a few minutes after they had. Dumb move. Zuko was still awake. Excuse time!

"Just had to take a leak, calm down," Sokka said irritably as Zuko sat up and glared at him.

Placated somewhat, Zuko laid back down, muttering, "Fine." Sokka sat back down at his spot on his bedroll and then he lay there, unable to sleep, unable to get the image out of his mind of Zuko and Jet kissing. Zuko and Jet kissing. _Zuko and Jet kissing…_

Gloriously, somehow Sokka had fallen asleep. He dreamed about Zuko and Jet playing tonsil hockey, but at least he felt rested when he woke. And unpleasantly sticky… oh, shit. He slapped his palm against his red-hot face, glad to be the only one awake. Hopefully Jet's apartment had some kind of water or sink area. Ah ha! A trough! He wet the rag that was lying next to the trough and used it to wipe out the… protein in his pants. It sort of looked like he peed himself now, but at least the evidence was gone.

He didn't even have time to contemplate his dream as Toph was waking up and entering the main room. The noise woke Jet, Zuko and Aang. Jet spotted Sokka and smirked, the bastard, making Sokka blush like a schoolgirl.

"What's wrong, Snoozles, get spooked?" Toph asked sarcastically. "Your heartbeat just sped up like a rocket."

"U-uh, no, just excited to start the day with our new friends. Yay friendship!" he crowed unconvincingly. Toph looked dubious, knowing he was lying, but she didn't say anything, thankfully. Jet snickered, shaking his head. The kid really was a dork.

"I think I've got a plan!" Aang cheered as he used a balloon of air to lift him into a standing position. "The party's tonight, right?" Nods all around. "And I bet none of us have anything to wear." Head shakes all around.

"Well, I don't like to resort of thievery, but in our situation…"


	4. The Man with Red Hair

**Waltz Ch 4**

**The Man with Red Hair**

**Drake von Trapp**

**A/N: Please don't kill me. T_T This chapter took a lot out of me. I'm not sure I'm quite pleased with it yet, but this is all I wanted to happen in it. …That's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

Okay. So Aang hadn't really thought this whole 'stealing stuff' thing through. The problem was they couldn't actually _find_ any clothing shops. Everything — literally everything — was closed. There were no answers, but they did see some Dai Li agents inside some of the shops talking to who they presumed to be the owners. All the shops looked exactly alike when they were closed, and signs were all covered up with blankets (for some reason). Probably more to do with the Dai Li and Azula being in town. Since it was nearing dark, it was getting more and more frustrating.

"Damnit!" Jet exclaimed as he kicked a rock, and was quickly shushed by everyone. Didn't want the Dai Li to hear them. "How is this going to work when there's no sign of _anything_ anymore?"

Zuko sighed. He knew, too, that this was frustrating for all of them, but had no words of advice to offer. Uncle would have, though, he thought. This thought only made him more depressed.

The group of mismatched heroes were lazing behind Jet's apartment building, which Sokka remembered having witnessed the… happenings last night. He tried not to think about it, but it was impossible when Jet and Zuko were right here with them. Not only were they not getting anywhere with their plan, but they were also starving, since there was no food to be had either. Needless to say, this is what affected Sokka the most. Damnit.

Of course it always helped when a member of their group saw with their feet and not their eyes. Toph felt a far-off creeping, perhaps from inside a building. It wasn't like the hard tromping of the Dai Li. No, this was much more… skittish, like a smaller person. This made her curious, and she stood to go investigate. Not long after the gang was asking after her, but she wasn't replying. Toph was determined and pressed on, ignoring their shouting after her.

"_Where_ are you going, Toph?" Sokka asked archly, following behind her closely.

"Shut _up,_" she hissed, peeking around a corner. Sokka sighed/growled and threw his hands up. Women!

Lo and behold, there was a man in front of a shop! It wasn't a Dai Li agent, either! He just looked like a normal citizen. His head was wrapped in a green turban, and he was dressed in a sleeved tunic and harem pants. And he was walking away, leaving his door wide open. Well, whether it was food, clothes, or seashell lamps, it didn't matter; the group quickly darted inside to look around.

Dark. Very dark, even with the door cracked. Zuko created a small flame in his palm, and even that much light helped immensely. No way. This was too good to be true. It _was_ a clothing store — a fancy one, too. Why such a man owned a store such as this they would never know, but it was all so… well, fancy. Sokka's eyes practically lit up when he laid eyes on all of it, starting to run around the store and flipping through racks of immaculate clothes.

"Okay, guys, make it quick, all right?" Aang implored, feeling very uncomfortable with the whole stealing thing, but… well, there wasn't really another way around it.

"Woohoo, jackpot!" Sokka exclaimed as he held up a regal forest green suit against his chest. "Silk, and the color suits my skin _perfectly!_"

"Oh, pipe down, princess, don't pee your pants," Toph said dismissively, never one to care much about clothes (for obvious reasons).

Zuko sighed, glancing around the shop. He supposed it would do. Instinctively he looked over to Jet, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Jet looked very uncomfortable, though he was trying his damndest to hide it; he was looking everywhere but at Zuko, and pretending to be interested in the clothes. Of course Zuko knew why. It had everything to do with the little flame in his hand. He knew Jet was doing his best to change and ignore his nation's past, but the fact was Zuko was still a firebender, and Jet still had a hard time getting used to being around someone who bent fire and not immediately attacking them. Jet put up with it and was gradually getting accustomed to it, but it still went against everything he'd fought for in the past. As if reading his mind, Jet noticed Zuko's knowing look and gave him a pained smile, as if saying 'No big deal,' before going to actually find something to wear.

Well, this was all fine and dandy — until the owner came back.

"Miscreants!" the man gasped, arms full of food, probably from a personal farm. He saw Zuko's flame and pointed (as best he could, with his arms full and all). "Firebender!"

At that, Zuko closed his fist, extinguishing the flame as everyone ran to try and find an exit. Aang, though, tried to reason with the man.

"Please, sir, try to understand! We promise to return _everything_—"

"Watch out!" Zuko warned before forcibly tackling Aang to the ground to avoid a narrowly missed blast of fire. The two looked at the man with wide eyes, and Zuko immediately recognized the firebending pose he was in. The food now lay on the ground as the man charged at them again. This time, however, Zuko was ready. He flipped himself back onto his feet and used one of his own attacks against him.

"The clothes!" Sokka exclaimed, trying to pull the clothes on the racks out of the line of fire. "Be careful!"

"Got your back, Zuko!" Jet called with his old enthusiasm, unsheathing his hooked swords with a deadly smirk. His change of attitude was somehow comforting. The shop owner punched a fireball at him, but Jet was ready. He crossed his arms and did a windmill with his swords, causing the flame to dissipate before running towards him. This wasn't his first rodeo with a firebender.

"Zuko?" the man echoed, locking eyes with the aforementioned teenager. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw recognition in the other man's face, but threw more fire at him to distract him.

The fight was cut short when Aang dropped in the middle and blew a huge gust of air at all of them, causing them to fall on their asses. Zuko landed against a wall with a bump on his head, and Jet and the shop owner were in similar positions on the opposite wall. The turban on the man's head had unraveled somewhat, and tendrils of hair fell through — red tendrils of hair.

There was only one area of the world where redheaded people were born.

"Injyn," Zuko said bemusedly, watching for the man's reaction. He sighed and blew his falling hair out of his face.

"Prince Zuko," he answered.

"Jet, Sokka, twerp, Avatar!" Jet named respectively. "Now that we all know each other, why don't we get out of here?" Toph huffed at being called 'twerp'.

"No, Jet, you don't understand," Zuko said as he stood up, brushing himself off. "He's an Injyn; they're a tribal people from the Fire Nation coast. They were thought to be extinct, but I guess not…?"

"Wow, two extinct people in this room," Sokka spoke up. "Cause Aang's people are extinct, too. You two would surely become the best of friends, buuuut I think we should _leave now._"

The Injyn closed the door to the shop, leaving them in complete darkness until he lit a candle, causing all the other to light themselves, too.

"We are not extinct," he spoke, voice tinged with the hint of an exotic accent. "Just wide spread and well hidden." He took his turban off completely and didn't bother to retie it yet. "I am Kaisayne. Normally I would be kicking you out right now, but seeing as I am in the company of the prince and the Avatar… I suppose I can make an exception."

"Yes, exceptions are great!" Sokka called, relieved. Kaisayne smirked and shook his head.

"Come," he offered as he picked up the food he'd put down earlier. "You must be hungry."

That was an understatement.

Apparently there was a little house attached to the shop where Kai (as they decided to call him) lived. No wife, no kids, just a pet sparrowkeet. Kai was very honored to be in the presence of the Avatar, and seemed to be one of the only minority groups who was thankful for his return and not spiteful that he'd disappeared. He also held great loyalty to the Fire Nation royal family, and welcomed any friend of Zuko's. They were a very kind tribal people, apparently.

"So, tell me, why are you trying to steal from my shop?" he finally asked as he dished up the last bowl of noodles to Sokka, who ate ravenously. Kai seemed pleased at this and sat down with his own bowl and cup of tea.

Aang blushed to his toes. "Well, you see, there's this party thing tonight, and—"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kai interrupted, producing a scroll from the pocket of his harem pants. It was one identical to the one Aang got. "And you had nothing to wear."

"Well…" Aang realized that their reason for stealing sounded pretty lame when he explained it but… well, there it was. "Yeah…"

"It's my sister. She's taking over the city, I think. She's got my uncle — General Iroh?" Zuko looked to Kai's face for some recognition.

"Iroh!" he replied with a smile. "Tahn ca'vey! Yes, I remember him quite well. He was down in my village when I was a child."

"Yes, well, he's being held hostage. I need to get into that party unseen and break him out."

"Of course. Well, you cannot go to an extravagant party without equally extravagant wares. I would like you each to have a beautiful outfit for the ball, and it would be an insult to have you pay for it. Consider it a donation to your cause," Kai offered with conviction, nodding.

Everyone's mouths hung open (except Sokka, who was still eating). That was almost too easy. A meal and a costume all in one swoop, simply because Kai was a faithful and forgiving person. Finally Aang spoke up.

"Thank you very much, Kai!" he enthused, happily throwing his hands in the air. There was a round of thank you's and smiles from everyone shortly after.

"Think nothing of it. I consider it an honor that the Avatar and prince will be wearing my clothes. Ba Sing Se is my only home now, so please win this," he implored with hopeful eyes. Zuko could see pain in his eyes, and remembered from his history books the reasons for this. The Injyns were peaceful and anti-war and lived on the coast of the Fire Nation, agricultural and flourishing. They were a small population, but a happy one. The only thing that set them apart from their mainland counterparts was their auburn hair. No one was sure why only this group of people was born with hair such a color, but its uncommon edge was why Kai kept it under a wrap. The coasts were soon turned into shipbuilding barracks, and the people were run out.

Kai could see what Zuko saw in his eyes, and smiled. Their eyes were the same fiery amber — firebender eyes. Zuko nodded, as if saying, 'I promise.'

* * *

So at the end of the day, the ragtag group was outfitted in the finest Earth Kingdom colors, dressed to the nines, thanks to Kai's charity. Zuko opted for a robe-type ensemble, moss green with tannish accents. The over-robe was sleeveless and a sleeved tunic was tied under it, a darker green with silver threading. It tied with a belt at the waist and was ankle-length. Sokka had something similar, though his was all one piece of clothing and one color green, lighter and shorter than Zuko's. Dark green pants showed from the split in the waist down to the ankles.

Aang had a short-sleeved, Kelly green tunic with high-waisted pants and a short cape. It very similar to his normal outfit, only in Earth Kingdom colors. Kai had even showed him how to wrap a small turban around his head to hide the arrow. Jet, too, wanted something similar to what he normally wore, so his tunic was sleeveless and light brown with green trim and pants to match. He had a long-sleeved, dark green tunic under it to cover his arms, and everything was decorated with very light green leafy patterns.

Finally Toph had a gorgeous dress, rich emerald green with knot buttons and bell sleeves. Her hair was all done up with combs and hair sticks, courtesy of Kai. She looked every bit the rich little princess.

Kai had even offered them a place to sleep for the night. It wasn't a four-star hotel or the palace, but it was cozy enough. Kai's house, which was basically just a house-like structure built into the back of his clothing shop, was very homey and comfortable. Little light sconces decorated the hallways and walls, lighting up the warm ocher color scheme.

It was very Fire Nation themed, hence why it was so closed off from the general public; the only entrance was through the back of the shop. There was a main living room and two smallish bedrooms. The main room was mostly been transfigured into a sewing room, with the numerous bolts of fabric rolled up in corners and the various sewing machines and half-finished projects lying about the place.

To Zuko, though, it was perfect. A bit small, perhaps, but still just how he liked it. He'd sort of envisioned himself in this sort of living area when he grew up. He kept imagining how he'd redecorate the palace when he took over as Fire Lord, though that seemed to be a far-off dream now. He'd be lucky if he could ever step back onto the mainland after this. But still, this home made him feel very calm and serene; the only other thing that made him feel this way was Jet.

The scarred boy looked to his right at Jet, who was just a few feet away listening to Kai's ramblings about the place. He seemed to be politely listening, though Zuko had a feeling he didn't have much interest. As he watched Jet's handsome profile smile and nod, Zuko's mind was filled with visions of him and Jet living in a similar house together. Zuko was slicing carrots and celery with one of his broadswords and Jet was striding through the house towards him with a handful of freshly caught, dead fish, smirking with that bit of weed sticking out of the side of his twisted lips. Jet dropped his kill in the sink before kissing Zuko's cheek and asking about his day.

Zuko, in the real world, mentally slapped himself and shook his head, his brow making a crease in his face. What the hell was he thinking about? Living with Jet, like a little domestic house couple? Happy? He sighed. Deluding himself wasn't going to make his situation any better. Sure, Jet was here now, and claimed to care about him and love him and stuff. Zuko was extremely hesitant about accepting those feelings, believing they were real, no matter how dedicated Jet had been. How could he believe in such a thing when the only time he'd had it, it was cruelly taken away? His mother was the most loving person he knew, next to Iroh. Both were stolen from him. Would Jet be stolen away as well? Whether Zuko had intended to or not, he'd become rather attached to Jet and depended on his support a lot of the time, even though he didn't show that he needed it.

With his mood properly killed, Zuko tuned back into the conversation, not taking note of how Jet looked at him significantly once he'd turned away. The boy knew something was on Zuko's mind.

"…the bathroom is through there, and I suppose you can all find a place to lie down for the night," Kai finished, gesturing to the empty bedroom. Everyone in the company thanked him and expressed gratitude, to which he assured was all his pleasure.

"We're gonna look so stylin' when we walk into that party tomorrow night," Sokka said with a nod of satisfaction as him, Aang, Jet, and Zuko neatly folded their new wares for safety. Toph was allowed to use the other bedroom to dress and undress in, though she had expressed her opinion of not really caring about being naked; she couldn't see anyway. Kai had insisted, though; apparently it was an important part of the Injyn culture, that men and women be separate when getting undressed unless it was a precursor to procreating. Jet had snorted at the way Kai had described that.

Toph did, however, sleep in the bedroom with all the boys. It was sparsely furnished, only containing a small wooden desk, a chair, and a one-person bed. The boys had offered Toph the bed, but she had insisted that she preferred to be on the ground where she could 'see' and be closer to her element. So, Sokka gladly took the bed and the rest of them took spaces on the floor. Aang fancied a corner with Momo, Toph was sprawled haphazardly in the middle of the room, and Jet was against the west wall, pretending to be asleep. Zuko was on the east wall, slowly accepting the fact that he wished he were on the west all with Jet, but unwilling to initiate contact. He was still too hesitant about becoming too attached. Zuko and Jet were both faking each other out about sleeping, since they were both wide awake: Zuko because he was still stressing over everything, and Jet because he was stressing over Zuko.

Finally, Zuko had had enough of lying down and letting his feelings bubble over. He was The Blue Spirit; he wouldn't have any trouble avoiding the Dai Li to take a long walk through the streets. As long as he stayed in back roads or on roofs, he'd be fine. With this thought, Zuko silently got off the floor and retrieved his swords, exiting the bedroom. A few moments later, however, Jet followed suit.

Zuko wandered warily behind Kai's shop, not detecting any threatening presence in the immediate area. He wished he could stop imagining his uncle's situation. Locked up, perhaps in a small cell, starved and cold. Was he chained? Was he being interrogated? Was he even kept conscience? Zuko sighed. He knew dwelling on the issue wouldn't make it better, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Iroh.

Suddenly, Iroh's face was replaced with Jet's. Jet chained up against a wall, being beaten and spat on. A fierce surge of protectiveness welled up in Zuko at this thought, even though it was a situation he had fabricated completely. _'No,'_ he thought vehemently, _'I won't let that happen. If I can't protect any of my family, then I can at least keep Jet safe.'_

With this Zuko turned around sharply, intent on going back to be in the same room as Jet just to be near him, just to be sure he was still alive and well. However, upon turning around, Zuko came face to face with the aforementioned Freedom Fighter. He jumped back with a yelp, eyes wide and immediately getting into a defensive position until he fully realized whom it was.

"Let your guard down, Zuko?" Jet teased, smirking at his reaction. Zuko relaxed at Jet saying his name, calming back into a neutral position. "Why the sudden need to stroll in the moonlight?"

"I, uh…" Zuko looked away, trying to find the right words. He sure as hell wasn't going to admit to anything he was thinking just now. "Just got a lot on my mind, is all."

"I can tell," Jet agreed. He approached Zuko slowly, tentatively bringing him into an embrace. He could tell the boy probably needed it. "Damn, I've been wanting to do this all day! The Trio of Pure Intentions is helpful and all, but a little annoying."

"A _lot_ annoying," Zuko added on, wrapping his arms around Jet securely without a second thought, for once. Jet seemed surprised by this, but Zuko was just glad to see him in one piece. Whole, constant, _there._ Of course it had only been a few minutes since he'd last seen him, but it was suddenly very important that he be there. Zuko sighed as Jet's scent pervaded his senses, warming him like a shot of firewhiskey. "Everything could go wrong."

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the motto for _life._" Zuko seemed displeased with this answer. Jet backtracked. "But, ah… it won't!"

"You can't know that, Jet. This party is a trap that we're willingly walking into—"

"—Because that's the only way to do it—"

"—And my uncle is being held captive, along with the Water Tribe girl, and they could be _dead_—"

"—_Or _they could be alive—"

"—And my sister has her two damn henchwomen _and_ the Dai Li, practically an entire army to herself—"

"—And we've got you, me, and the Trio of Good Fortune, which includes the Avatar—"

"—Not to mention I have no idea how to do all this _and _keep my identity a secret."

Jet didn't really have a retort to that. Zuko was probably right. If he went through with this, his cover would be blown. Of course if they won then he could just go back to the palace, but would his life here be gone forever? Including Jet? This didn't sit well with him.

"Well," Jet said after a few minutes of silence, pulling back from the embrace to look Zuko in the face, "Let's hope you've got some sweet dance moves, then, because obviously that's the only thing that will save us now."

To his surprise, Zuko blushed and looked at the floor. He hadn't even been thinking about the probability that he'd have to dance at this ball. It was held by the princess of the Fire Nation, so it was bound to be ultra formal in the way of tradition. Tradition meant dancing. Dancing, something Zuko was never quite… comfortable with.

"Well, uh… Yeah. Of course." Zuko cleared his throat and stepped away from Jet, who looked at him doubtfully. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What?" Zuko snapped.

"How is it that the prince of the Fire Nation can't _dance_?"

"Shut up!" Zuko barked, crossing his arms and turning his back to Jet in shame. This only amused him further. Oh, if only Zuko knew how adorable he was when he was pouting. Regally, Jet walked around to stand in front of Zuko with his arms in a basic waltzing position, waiting for Zuko to take his place.

"Your highness," he addressed, sounding pompous, all trace of a smirk gone from his face in favor of a hard frown, almost comical in its seriousness.

It was hard for Zuko to stay mad at Jet when he made goofy faces and voices. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, trying not to show his amusement. "What?"

"C'mon, I'm gonna learn you some dance moves!" Jet encouraged, urging Zuko to join him. Zuko pinched his lips together, struggling with a decision. "If you don't take my offer, I'll have to dance with a broom."

Zuko's amber eyes darted around the alley, not noticing anyone coming or going. With a huff, he shuffled forwards into Jet's space and tried to place his hands where they needed to be. However, Jet took his waist with one hand. That meant he was the girl in this situation.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the girl?" he asked accusingly, his hand settling on Jet's shoulder anyway. He took a moment to feel the muscle beneath the shirt, feeling his chest tighten slightly. It was so firm and solid, his shoulders broad and strong.

"Well, this is how you learn. How did you grow up all royal 'n stuff and never learn how to dance?" Jet asked as he guided Zuko back, left, forward, and right. "One, two, three; one, two, three; one, two, three…"

"I learned. I just didn't… retain," Zuko claimed, watching their feet closely. He switched weight on his feet, causing him to step forward with wrong foot and accidentally step on Jet's foot. "Ah! Damnit," he muttered, trying to rearrange his feet in the correct position. Jet chuckled.

"It's alright, I ain't made a'glass." He stopped their movements and explained verbally how to do this particular dance. "It's just like a square, or a box. You step off on the foot you're not standing on, which'll put you in the right direction. That way you don't step on people's feet. Here, you be the guy, I'll be the girl." He switched their position, taking Zuko's shoulder as he took Jet's waist, which was also a glorious plane of muscle that he enjoyed feeling flex and ripple under his hands as he tried the dance again.

After about fifteen more minutes Zuko finally got the hang of it, but was still looking at their feet as if they held the answers of the universe.

"Look up," Jet reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko replied, and kept his head up for a second or two before looking back down at their feet, muttering, "One, two, three…"

"Look _up._"

"I know!"

"Damn, a bird just shit on my face!"

"What?" Zuko's head snapped up to Jet's smirking face, only to realize he lied. Zuko scowled. "What the fuck, Jet?"

"Got you to look up, dinnit?" Jet quipped, trying to keep eye contact with the prince. "C'mon, look at me, not the floor. I promise my face is much more attractive than my shoes."

"I'm just staring at you. It's awkward. What am I supposed to do?" Zuko tried consciously to keep his head up, though his eyes darted down every so often, as they still hadn't halted the waltz.

"Strike up a conversation with me, of course. Or you can just look deeply into my eyes, all romantic-like and stuff." Jet arched his eyebrows at Zuko lasciviously. The prince blushed slightly, but did as he was told. He had no idea what to strike up a conversation about, but looking into Jet's eyes was something he could do for hours. He had the warmest, deepest hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

Without either boy noticing, the two had unconsciously moved closer, their waltz becoming smaller and more controlled, barely a shuffling of feet as they just drowned in each other's gazes. Zuko had a curiosity, though.

"Where did _you_ learn how to dance, Jet?" he asked cautiously.

"Pipsqueak," he replied, smirking. "We didn't ask him how _he _knew, but he thought it was a good skill to learn. I guess it was, huh?"

"Yeah, guess it was…" Zuko replied dreamily, no longer meeting Jet's gaze. As one, both boys merged together so their bodies were flush against one another, not even pretending to waltz anymore. At that point they were swaying, slowly revolving, and their arms went around each other in more of a loose, informal embrace instead of the traditional closed form. It almost reminded Zuko of those stupid dances Azula used to hold at the palace where the boys and girls awkwardly danced with each other, hands on necks and hips, two feet apart and stiffly rocking back and forth.

This was different, though. This was cozy and comfortable, unhurried and not the least bit awkward or stilted. Zuko had never danced with anyone like this, much less in a _place_ like this. How Jet managed to make a dark, creepy alleyway teeming with Dai Li romantic, Zuko would never know, but it was… nice. For once, he felt himself _wanting_ to get closer to Jet, instead of having the other boy pull him into it.

Perhaps this was what it felt like to be 'in love.' Or, at least, to really, really like someone. Zuko still wasn't sure he understood non-platonic love, but it had to be close to this. What else could he call it, when he wanted to hold and be held? To kiss and be kissed? And he _did_ want to. He didn't feel violated; his personal space didn't feel encroached upon. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel threatened by his situation, and he wished to go further without having to be coaxed.

Jet couldn't tell everything Zuko was thinking, but could definitely feel the way he more readily accepted their situation than he had in the past. It would have taken ten minutes to get Zuko to hug him had it been a month ago, but he seemed to be evolving a bit from that.

Seeing as he sure as _hell _wasn't expecting Zuko to kiss him, without Jet's provocation.

But he did, and he was. Zuko had his eyes closed — not pinched, not wincing — and was very timidly caressing Jet's lips with his own. It was barely a kiss, seeing as their lips were hardly touching at all, but it was enough of a kiss to solidify it in Jet's mind. The day Zuko initiated a kiss. This needed to be recorded somewhere.

Zuko pulled back, his glowing amber eyes locked with Jet's equally sparkling hazel. Before he could say anything or start to feel insecure, though, Jet dove down for another. Of course, Jet's kiss had more conviction than Zuko's, since his sent a different message. Zuko's sort of said 'I'm starting to accept my feelings for you' while Jet's said 'I've been waiting for that forever, and fuck now I'm horny.'

Their second kiss, while more passionate in nature, didn't amount to anything that evening. They were both still a bit hung up on tomorrow night and what it brought, and knew the other just needed some comfort. Without words or guidance, the two separated and started to head back to Kai's house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yes, my new character seems kind of random, but in the series they met a lot of weird, random characters. Kai will be playing a small part in the last chapters of the story as well. Please tell me what you think. **** Reviews are like cups of coffee for writers. **


	5. Ballroom Blitz

**Waltz Ch 5**

**Ballroom Blitz**

**Drake VonTrapp**

**Working on not sucking at fight scenes. Hope it worked. **** We're almost doooone. Also, not beta'd. So there may be a few WTF errors.**

**

* * *

**

Zuko's previously comfortable, breathable outfit suddenly felt like it was choking him. He was overheated, sweating, chafing, everything. He yanked at his mandarin collar, wondering why it was too tight. Jet slapped his hands away, straightening the collar back into the correct position.

"Stop fidgeting, Zuko. We don't wanna look suspicious. Besides, you're wrinkling your shirt. We can't have that," Jet joked, trying to ease Zuko's mood. It helped a little. He still felt constricted, though.

"I'm fine," he said half-heartedly, knowing full well that everyone could plainly see that he was _not _fine, but knew no one would oppose him. It worked.

The reluctant group stood in a long line in front of the Earth King's palace. The guards at the front gates were checking for their tickets, which apparently only the folks of the Upper Ring were issued. It made sense, in a way. The politicians, influential people, and other VIPs resided in the Upper Ring. Since this party was more than likely a show of power, the new rule of Ba Sing Se, it made sense to capture the big playing pieces as opposed to the pawns. They would have to follow the rules no matter who was ruling anyway.

"Looks like it's gonna be a big party," Aang pointed out unhelpfully. Yeah, like they hadn't already noticed. It was already making Zuko nervous. Momo churred from under his turban, wanting to see for himself.

"No kidding," Toph agreed, able to feel the hundreds of feet shuffling and reverberating under her footless sandals.

"Okay, once we get inside, stay close. Don't lose sight of each other," Sokka ordered as they neared the entrance.

"Right-o, Water Tribe," Jet chimed before handing the guard his and Zuko's ticket. The man stared at it for a moment before letting them pass with a nod.

Once they were all inside, they wordlessly split in different directions. Sokka and Zuko went to the food table; Toph and Aang went to dance together; Jet decided to socialize, ask questions, be friendly. Being charming and endearing was something that came naturally to Jet. Zuko sighed, wishing he could just glue himself to Jet's hip all night and keep him protected, but knew that would be too suspicious. It didn't stop him from checking him out over his shoulder every two seconds. This was more because Jet looked absolutely edible in his formal Earth Kingdom wares, and Zuko found it difficult to keep his eyes off him.

"Wow! For food served by your crazy freakin' sister, this stuff ain't bad," Sokka appreciated as he took a large bite out of some roasted drumstick of some animal or another. Zuko shook his head and rolled his eyes, getting a drink from a tray of one of the passing servers, more of a reason to keep his hands occupied than because he really wanted one. It was too sugary and sickly tasting anyway.

When Zuko looked back towards Jet, his stomach froze like he'd just drank a gallon of ice water. Pink froofy outfit, twisted braided hair, overly cheerful voice — Ty Lee. And she was cozying up to Jet all flirtatiously, batting eyelashes and giggling at everything Jet said. Jet, however, seemed unperturbed by her presence, grinning all charmingly and obviously putting the charisma on thick.

Zuko mashed his lips together and did nothing.

"Zuko?"

Alarmed but still pissed off, Zuko turned towards the hoarse voice that said his name, glare and disposition still intact. When he laid eyes on his addressor, however, his face fell blank with surprise.

"Mai?"

* * *

Jet didn't like the idea of splitting up with Zuko, but he had little choice in the matter. As a leader, he understood team dynamics, and knew this was what was best for the team. Still, it didn't make him feel any better about it. With a sigh as the group separated, Jet approached a group of stately looking gentlemen and tried to join in their conversation. Some worldly political matter about purebred animals and some crap he didn't care about. Eventually the group of men went along their way, leaving Jet once again alone.

He could go dance, but somehow felt like that was now something him and Zuko shared. He didn't want to spoil that special magic by dancing with someone else, even if it was just casual. It felt suspiciously like cheating.

And oh, Jet could definitely feel Zuko's eyes on him. Constantly, almost obviously. Jet knew the rest of the party probably wouldn't pay any mind to it, but the burning amber eyes pierced him, whether he could physically see them or not. For a moment he felt them leave, and in that moment he was approached by a young lady with a loud voice and loud clothes to match.

"Hi! I'm Ty Lee! What's _your_ name?" she asked suggestively, blinking up at him with her huge eyes. They weren't gold, though. She wasn't a Firebender. But for some reason he still got a distinct feeling that he didn't want to take this encounter for granted.

"I'm Jet," he answered with his trademark half-smile, grinding his teeth together before he remembered that he didn't have a weed to chew on. It wasn't gentlemanly, as Zuko had told him before he'd plucked the bit of straw from his mouth that he'd picked up on their way to the party. "It's very nice to meet you, Ty."

Then, for some reason, the annoying girl in too much pink started to giggle uncontrollably. Jet wasn't sure what in the spirits was so funny, but huffed a laugh to join in whatever was so hilarious.

"So, _Jet,_" she purred, grabbing his hand, "dance with me!" She tried pulling him onto the dance floor with her, but Jet's immediate reaction was to pull his hand back to himself, causing Ty Lee to pout at him.

"Uhh, no thanks. I just ate a lot, so I probably shouldn't be doing that much movin' around. I might throw up or something," he lied, scratching the back of his head. Ty Lee looked positively deflated, which almost made Jet feel bad until he remembered that this girl was obnoxious.

"Oh. Okay, then. Nice to meet you, I guess." She shuffled away after that, going to find another young man to accost, Jet was sure.

"Glad that's over," Jet muttered to himself, turning around to check on Zuko. Zuko, however, was caught up in a staring contest with another girl, completely paying attention to her. Fury roared through Jet's being and he clenched his fists, trying not to go over there and _choke a bitch._ Didn't she know that Zuko was _his?_

Jet huffed and spun around, deciding to look for someone else to chat with to distract him from his raging jealousy.

* * *

"Long time no see," Mai said sardonically, sounding bored with existence and life in general. Zuko took a step back away from her. He knew they'd be here. He just knew it. It _was _a trap. He whipped his head around to try and find Jet because _damnit _now he was afraid for his safety, but he was nowhere to be found. He'd disappeared into the crowd somewhere where Zuko couldn't keep him safe. This didn't feel right at all.

"I guess," Zuko replied, equally aloof towards her. He could tell his indifference towards her stung, as she looked almost wounded for a moment before covering it up with her careful façade.

"Wow, what a way to treat a girl, huh?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't see a girl," Zuko replied, deadly. "All I see is a traitor and a fake."

Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"And all I see is a pathetic _boy _with no honor or dignity."

Zuko ground his teeth and itched to light her on fire, but no, not now. Not yet, at least.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing music. Zuko looked around, confused, until he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone, for coming to my party!"

Zuko saw none other than his little sister Azula on stage, front and center, dressed in immaculate Earth Kingdom colors. She addressed the whole party with a smile, arms outstretched. Some of the partygoers looked to each other in confusion, not sure what was going on.

"Though, this party of mine is more of a grand announcement than anything — an announcement that Ba Sing Se will now be under the rule of the Fire Nation!"

Zuko heard gasps, mutters. He'd expected as much.

"Thanks to everyone who helped me overthrow the king and the rest of the government. You know who you are," Azula continued. "And now for my final attraction." Azula started cackling almost maniacally as she used her arms to make two small arcs in front of her, blue lightning trailing from her fingertips, before releasing a powerful bolt of lightning into the ceiling. Then people started shrieking and scrambling as rock fell over their heads.

Hundreds of people fled outside, running back to their homes or wherever they felt they were safe. Azula just smiled and descended onto the regular floor of the party. By the time she reached it, the room had cleared of all but her, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Jet, Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

"Plan went perfectly, ladies," Azula congratulated as her cronies joined her by her side. "Now we have the Avatar _and _my stupid brother."

Zuko scanned the mostly empty room for obstacles or useful items, but found little upon first glance. Like Mai and Ty Lee had done, Zuko's team closed in around him, fighting stances taken. Even though the odds were in their favor by way of numbers, Zuko knew their fighting skills were not.

A few moments later, Dai Li soldiers busted through the walls, literally, before closing the walls behind them with their Earthbending. Right before the wall sealed itself again, though, Zuko saw what looked to be a hall on the opposite wall. He bet that's where Iroh and Katara were being kept.

Okay, now odds by way of numbers were no longer in their favor. This was so not fair.

"Dai Li, get the Avatar. Girls, take down these pathetic babies. Zuko's mine," Azula instructed. Both Mai and Ty Lee made noises of affirmation before they split apart.

Almost instantly Sokka was pinned to the wall by Mai's daggers, rendered useless for the fight. Ty Lee went after Jet, Aang was now preoccupied with the Dai Li, and Toph was trying to throw Mai off balance and not get stabbed with knives at the same time.

Zuko wished he could lend more attention to his teammates, specifically Jet, but found he didn't have that luxury as Azula took a Firebending stance and punched a flame at him. He dodged easily, sweeping his arm in front of him and firing a blade of flames back at her. She diffused it with a smirk, as if to say, 'Is that all you've got?'

Finally, he charged her.

With all the Earthbending going on the in the background, Zuko and Azula had many planes and large chunks of rock protruding from the ground and walls to anchor themselves on. Blast for blast the siblings were almost evenly matched, with the occasional blister or light burn exchanged when they didn't quite dodge the flame.

Zuko started having problems when Azula switched from fire to lightning, an element Zuko hadn't mastered or even figured out how to create.

Instead of dodging for fear of burning, it was now fear of electrocution. It was harder to run from and did more damage than just straight fire on contact. Him and Iroh had talked about nerve damage and paralysis before when studying Lightningbending, but now the dangers were all the more real. Zuko was pretty confident in his ability to parry, but he didn't know the reflexes of his teammates as well as he knew his own, and he feared for them more than himself.

He tried to focus on redirecting the lightning instead of just getting away from it, but his instinct was to defend himself. Finally, though, she shot a bolt of blue, crackling, cold-hearted fire at him and he managed to catch it and redirect it back at the protrusion of rock she was balancing on, causing it to crumble beneath its strike. Azula lost her footing, almost looked like she was about to fall, but of course she managed to save herself by digging her nails into another Earthbent cliff. Figured.

But still, he'd made her stumble, so he _could _beat her. It was possible. Recharged with his newfound confidence, Zuko attacked in a flurry of flames.

* * *

"Oh, poo! Of course the cute one is the one I have to battle," Ty Lee pouted as she approached Jet. He sighed. He knew there was something janky about this girl. But honestly, what could she possibly do? She was… ditzy.

With a hop, Ty Lee jumped into a succession of cartwheels towards Jet, who merely arched his eyebrow incredulously. Seriously? Cartwheels? Jet simply walked backwards to avoid her, when suddenly she spun out of it and aimed a punch at his shoulder. He blocked her, brow furrowing. What was she doing?

She continued to aim punches at him in random spots, and he could pretty well keep up with her speed. He took note of how she punched with her first knuckle and not so much with her whole fist, which confused him. He'd never seen this fighting style before, but she was pretty damn quick, so Jet was glad for all the times him and Zuko sparred with each other, even though it often ended in almost violent sex. That, however, was _not _on with this pink chick.

Caught slightly off-guard, since he was mainly just dodging her fists, she managed to jab the tip of her foot into his forearm, causing the lower part of his right arm to go almost completely dead. He winced, clutching his arm as the pins and needles wreaked havoc on him, just annoying enough to distract him as he tried to get his fingers to move. She just smirked at him and punched again, to which he ungracefully jumped out of the way.

Okay, so maybe he underestimated this girl a little.

Maybe she was aiming for some sort of pressure point. Jet used to have a Freedom Fighter whom he called Dragon who could press against your pressure points and release the tension from your muscles. He'd do it for Jet all the time, since the constant battling took a toll on his muscles pretty often. As he simply fled from her attacks, using the Earthbent rock as an obstacle course much like he used to do in his forest, he tried finding the opposing pressure point on his arm that would bring some feeling back to it.

On accident, Jet slammed his upper arm into a sudden peak of rock, jarring his funny bone. It was the most unpleasant feeling in the world, but he could start to get some feeling back in his fingers. When he was able to make a fist, he turned around and started returning blows.

'_If only I had my swords,' _he thought angrily, trying and failing to knock the girl off balance. They'd all left their weapons at Kai's house for fear that the guards would almost certainly confiscate them. Zuko had his bending and Sokka could conceal his boomerang on his back under his tunic, but the dual swords had to stay.

Through their mutual scurrying and dodging of the Earthbenders' attacks, Jet and Ty Lee ended up around where they started, and Jet could see Sokka pinned to the wall with about six sharp knives. He could tell the boy had given up wriggling out and was now hanging there like a dead animal, looking disappointed in himself. Jet could sympathize, since he was essentially being beaten by a girl, but he had his eyes on those knives. Much smaller than his swords, of course, but still sharp and deadly.

As quickly as he could, Jet dove to the ground and spun his leg underneath him to blow up some rock dust into Ty Lee's eyes. If it worked, he'd have a very short amount of time to grab the knives and go. Once Ty Lee jerked back and yelped, trying to scrub the sand out of her eyes, Jet practically pounced on Sokka and tried to pry the knives out of the wall. They were pretty well stuck in there, though. With much tugging and jangling, he got one out. This one freed Sokka's right arm, allowing him to reach into his collar and the back of his tunic, producing his trusty boomerang. With a flourish, he flung the V-shaped weapon and succeeded in knocking out one of the Dai Li.

"Good job, Water Tribe," Jet complimented as he pulled a second knife from the wall, freeing both of Sokka's arms. "Now get yourself off the wall and fight!" he encouraged, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't get killed!" Sokka cried after him as Jet once again charged Ty Lee, wielding dual daggers.

"Same to ya," he muttered to himself as a deadly gleam in his eye sparked. Ty Lee looked a little nervous now that he had knives. Sure, she could dodge his fists and legs, but knives were a little trickier. And Jet was much more skilled with blades than fists.

With his smirk as sharp as his blades, Jet slashed.

* * *

Zuko was getting tired fast. He'd never battled or sparred this long before, especially with the toll his Bending was taking on him. The fire he created seemed to burn his energy out faster. Azula, however, was still going strong. Zuko knew he couldn't keep going at this rate forever. He would pass out eventually, and then everything he'd worked for to get here would be for nothing. He'd be thrown in government prison with his uncle, they would likely execute Jet, Aang would be captured, and the world would come to an end. This wasn't how he wanted to go down.

Aang was having the time of his life with the Earthbenders. Since he could Earthbend himself, it was mostly easy for him to overpower them. There were about 20 at the beginning, now dwindled down to a little over ten. Toph and Mai were still duking it out, and though Mai had a large bruise on her cheek and Toph had several minor cuts, neither were going down. Sokka was trying to help Aang with the Dai Li, and Jet was gaining an advantage over Ty Lee slowly but surely.

However, he could tell all his teammates were tiring.

Jet wasn't nearly as agile as he was twenty minutes ago, and Aang looked like he would like to fall asleep in the air. Sokka was bent over panting between each throw of his boomerang, and Toph mostly dodged instead of fighting.

They were losing.

All Zuko could focus on was losing Jet. Each time the thought pulsed in his mind, he gave a roar as he threw his next attack at Azula. But the fire in him would quickly die as his energy gave out more and more. Zuko couldn't imagine losing Jet. He'd grown up most his life without that kind of attachment and now he didn't know how he would live without him.

Zuko loved him.

The thought surprised him. He'd never really cared about _loving _anyone. He loved his mom and uncle, sure. He loved peppermint tea and frosted pastries.

But he also loved Jet.

He loved his laugh, his humor, the way he'd always know exactly what to do to make Zuko feel better. Even if Zuko resisted, Jet knew when he needed a hug. He loved how Jet would make an ass of himself to make Zuko smile. The way Jet would touch him set him on fire in a way that had nothing to do with his Bending, expertly bringing him to completion every time. He even loved when Jet would stubbornly demand that Zuko let him support him or lean on him or whatever. He was fiercely protective and affectionate, and Zuko didn't know where he would be right now without Jet. How could he get through the rest of his life without seeing that smirk with the bit of straw sticking out of the corner? Without that swagger and natural leadership? Without that embrace and warm chest to lean on?

Zuko couldn't bear it.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to.

With a burst of fire, the doors to the palace blew open, startling everyone battling. None other than Kai, Smellerbee, and Longshot strode through the doors, battle-ready and raring to go.

"We're here for ya, Jet!" Bee called out as she brandished hers and Jet's weapons. Jet grinned and used the knives he'd been fighting with as throwing weapons, one of them cutting Ty Lee's forehead and the other severing half of her braid. She shrieked and jumped back, more distressed over her hair than the blood dripping into her eyes. Jet smirked and accepted his hooks, feeling their familiar weight and recharging him. While he was doing well with the daggers, he'd yet to really damage Ty Lee fatally. She had a bunch of shallow cuts, but she was too quick for any real damage to be done.

Two against one. He could win this.

As one, him and Bee descended on Ty Lee with deadly gleams.

Longshot assisted with the destruction of the Dai Li, expertly pinning them to walls with arrows and breaking up flying rock hands. It didn't take long for the Dai Li to go down with his help.

Mai had run out of knives by now and was using her smarts instead of her strength. While she could dodge and run pretty effectively, Toph knew she couldn't do it forever.

"Run out of knives, pretty? Too bad!" she jeered as she finally got a formation of rock to trap her. Like spikes the rock pillars shot from the ground and crisscrossed around her so she couldn't move her arms or legs. Toph wiped the sweat from her forehead and flipped Mai off before going to join Aang, Sokka, and Longshot.

Jet and Smellerbee took little time in defeating Ty Lee, finally getting her on the ground and bleeding far more than she had been before. Smellerbee had her gnarled knife poised to finish it when Ty Lee begged them not to kill her. Jet, sighing, nodded to Smellerbee, who lowered her weapon. Then he winked at her. Getting the message, Bee flipped her knife so the pommel was poised to strike and brained Ty Lee with it, effectively knocking her out. With a high-five, Bee joined the victorious group. Jet, however, stayed to watch Zuko.

When Kai had burst in, he was holding Zuko's swords, approaching the fight without any kind of worry. Azula had stopped attacking to stare at him oddly before laughing.

"Calling for backup, brother?" she cackled, putting her hands on her hips. "How pathetic."

Zuko gratefully accepted his swords, thanking Kai profusely. Along with the swords he gave Zuko a small vial of some kind of potion. At Zuko's questioning look, Kai whispered, "Tribal recipe. It will give you an energy boost. Take half of it now and go find your uncle. I'll take care of this."

Zuko uncorked the vial and downed half of it, storing the rest on his boot for later.

"You're sure?" he asked tentatively, looking towards his team as Toph Earthbent a threshold into the secret hallway Zuko knew he'd seen. He felt the potion work its magic as the almost numbing energy made his heart flutter and his muscles recharge.

"Yes, now go!" Kai demanded, pushing him towards the group as they disappeared through the wall. Zuko didn't have time to argue as he ran towards them, following them behind the wall. When he went through Toph Earthbent it closed, sealing Kai and Azula in the palace ballroom.

"So," Azula drawled, examining her nails. "I suppose you thought you would take over my brother's battle for him and save the day, huh?"

Kai unwrapped his turban and allowed his fiery hair to cascade down to where it wanted to live before tucking his turban wrap into the hem of his pants, as was the traditional way to wear a sash. He shrugged and removed his shirt, as Injyn men never fought while constricting their upper body.

"Something like that. His uncle is the one who needs him most right now. I'm just finishing a less important battle for him." With that, Kai took a firebending defensive stance, as he expected Azula to make the first move.

"And who says you'll finish it, huh?" she said cockily, hands on hips like the priss she was. "You're just an Injyn. You're not privy to the new and improved Bending techniques."

Kai shrugged again. "I've managed thus far. Now quit your bragging and get on with it."

"If you say soooo," she chimed before conjuring lightning. Kai smirked. When she shot it at him, he caught it within his hands easily, passing the current back and forth between his palms. Azula's eyes widened.

"New and improved, huh? Who do you think _invented _Lightning bending, Mainlander?" Kai snarled before taking his horse stance and clenching his fists at his sides, the lightning jumping and crackling around his fists and forearms like gauntlets. Like swords the lightning curled and twisted into blade-like shapes from his fists, looking much more menacing than the way Azula had been taught to wield lightning, which was more like a channel for it to go through than an element she could Bend.

Kai, though, used it like any other Firebender could Bend fire. Like a windmill, Kai started spinning, using the lightning like whips as the tongues of blue electrical energy lashed out at Azula with deadly accuracy. She had trouble dodging it, succeeding in barely missing it, but the lightning still struck the ground, causing it to break and crack apart. It was hard not to trip and dodge at the same time.

When he stopped spinning, Azula was regaining her footing, breathing hard and looking more than a little crazy. She screamed at him, once again calling forth lightning, frantically trying to damage him with it, but lightning seemed to like Kai. Even if it hit him, he just absorbed it and redirected it back at her. She was quickly losing her cool and finesse, which was exactly what Kai had wanted. She would start to get careless and then he could exploit her weak spot.

Absorbing another blast of lightning, Kai used this supply to go for a ground-like attack. He slapped his lightning-encased hands on the ground, running the electrical current underground and out underneath Azula's feet. She lost her balance from the shock and fell to the ground. Kai, having fun teasing her more than he was trying to defeat her quickly, gave her the chance to get up and attack him again. He was a good sport, after all.

* * *

Zuko didn't know how much he trusted Kai with his sister, since he knew his sister's powers, but couldn't think about that now. He had to free his uncle and then he knew Iroh would make everything all better. Everything would be okay.

The hidden passageway behind the wall was a labyrinth of halls and dead ends. Before they all split up and got lost, Sokka asked Toph if she could feel where they were kept.

"This way!" she called, sprinting off down one of the halls. Instead of winding through the maze of halls, she just knocked the walls down with her Bending. Zuko was never more glad to have her help than he was right now as him and Jet ran side by side with the others, following their only hope to finding Iroh and Katara.

"Uncle!" Zuko started yelling, hoping they were close enough to hear each other. Not yet. The others, however, got the idea and started yelling for Uncle and Katara. Finally, once they knocked down three more walls, they got a reply.

"Zuko!"

He'd recognize that deep voice anywhere. A few more obstacles and they were in the dungeon cell along with both Iroh and Katara. They were chained up on opposite sides of the small cell, no windows or bars or anything. Just encased in a rock dome that neither could escape from.

Zuko almost broke down in tears when he saw Iroh, but held it together in favor of the team. Him, Jet, Bee, and Long went to Iroh as the others flocked to Katara. With one swing of his broadsword, Zuko broke the chain holding his uncle captive before falling to his knees and enveloping him in a hug.

"I knew you would find your way," Uncle said wisely, tears openly streaming down his face as he fiercely hugged his nephew back.

"I was so scared for you," Zuko croaked out, his voice breaking a little with emotion. He sniffed, pulling back. "I was worried I wouldn't find you."

Jet patted Iroh on the back and helped him and Zuko to stand. Iroh had a little trouble with his limbs, since they'd been quirked at odd, uncomfortable angles for so long, but he eventually got himself together. Iroh then hugged Jet as well, surprising him a little. Sure him and Iroh were on good terms, but he wasn't usually included in this kind of stuff.

"Thank you for taking care of my nephew," he told Jet, grasping his shoulders briskly and smiling at him. Jet smiled back.

"No problem, Uncle. I'll always watch out for Zuko," he replied, looking over Uncle's shoulder to Zuko, who was wiping his face. He looked up when he noticed Jet looking at him and smiled faintly, nodding.

Katara bounced back much faster than Iroh, ready to join back in the battle. Before they headed back into the ballroom, she threw herself onto Zuko in a hug. At first he thought he was being attacked and he braced himself, but when he realized what was happening, he stuttered. He wasn't sure what to do. Before he got a chance to hug back, she had already pulled back and smiled tearfully at him.

"I don't trust you, but thank you for helping rescue me. Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all," she pondered before following back down the hallway.

Zuko, dumbfounded, took a moment to gather himself before following the rest of the group into the ballroom.

When they got back into the ballroom with Kai and Azula, the place looked like a wreck. The ground was all cracked, the walls were torn up more so than they were before, and Kai looked completely calm. Azula, however, looked close to insanity. Her hair had fallen out of the Earth Kingdom bun and swung wildly about her, her eyes crazed, and her lightning was badly aimed and executed.

She was losing. She couldn't win this.

"You cannot win this fight, Azula," Iroh spoke out, halting the battle.

Azula, breathing hard and fast, snarled at them. "You can't defeat me! I'm the princess! I will be Fire Lady and you can't stop me!"

Zuko and Jet stuck together as Iroh instructed the others to escape and find safety. Reluctantly the rest of the group exited and went about doing just that, but Iroh, Jet, Zuko, Azula, and Kai stayed.

Iroh walked around the battle zone, trying to reason with Azula, who was having none of it.

"You failed, Uncle! But I won't!" she cried, stomping her foot. One more time she conjured lightning, but right as Kai and Iroh were ready to withstand it, she shot it to the side.

At Jet.

Collectively, Zuko, Iroh, and Kai's eyes widened as it bolted straight for the Freedom Fighter, who had no time to dodge or react before it struck.

It was like slow motion to Zuko, watching the blue streak plummet towards the only person he'd learned to love as more than family. The only thing in life he was pretty sure he couldn't go on without.

Without thinking, Zuko threw himself into the path of the lightning, extending his hand so he could catch it. When it struck him, it was like his whole body was on fire. He hunched over in pain as he tried to control it inside him, keep it contained in his stomach and not letting it travel into his heart. It stung and it burned as electrocution did, feeling like he was exploding from the inside. He almost crumbled to the ground before two strong, warm arms hooked under his shoulders and held him up. Jet. He was screaming, but with the lightning and the blood rushing in his ears, Zuko couldn't understand what he was saying.

But his strength gave Zuko the power to redirect the lightning to his fingertips and shoot it back at his sister's stupid, smug face.

Having thought she'd defeated her brother, Azula hadn't expected the blast to come back at her. It struck her dead in the chest, knocking her out cold. A few seconds passed as they all looked at her body, which didn't appear to be breathing. After it registered, Jet directed all his attention onto Zuko. He knelt and gently laid Zuko out on the ground, stroking his face and trying not to break down himself.

"Zuko, are you all right, baby? Are you gonna be okay?" he fretted, not sure how to help but wanting desperately to make it all better. Zuko chuckled faintly.

"I feel kinda tingly but I'll be all right," he rasped out, his body spasming a couple times with the electricity. Jet buried his head in Zuko's shoulder and clenched his eyes shut.

"That was supposed to hit _me, _Zuko, you idiot, not you! How could you do something so stupid?" Jet said fondly, knowing full well why Zuko had done it.

"If it had hit you," Zuko explained, a spasm making his body jerk again, "then you would have died, Jet."

Jet shook his head and nuzzled his neck. "But _you _could have died too, you dummy."

"I had to. I had to save you," Zuko whispered, raising his shaky arms to loosely hug Jet close to him. Alive, non-electrocuted Jet.

"Why? Why did you have to do that, Zuko?" Jet demanded, like Zuko didn't understand that he could have _died _and Jet wouldn't be able to go on without him.

"Because I love you," Zuko whispered after a few moments, startling Jet into stillness. He pulled up from nuzzling Zuko's neck to look straight at him, eyes wide and surprised, unbelieving.

"You what?" Jet asked dumbly, not believing his ears the first time.

Zuko smiled weakly, repeating with confidence, "I love you, Jet. I love—"

"I love you too!" Jet replied, cutting Zuko off before curling his arms under Zuko's back to sit him up so Jet could hug him more effectively. He allowed Zuko to recline on his bent legs so he didn't have to hold himself up, allowing Jet to take care of him a little. Once he was situated, Jet leaned down and kissed him in front of Iroh and the spirits and everyone, and fuck, he didn't care, because Zuko _loved _him. It was a short, meaningful kiss, ending far too soon but Jet knew Zuko didn't have a lot of strength right now. When he pulled back his eyes were glistening, along with Zuko's.

Their moment was broken as Iroh and Kai swooped in, trying to take off Zuko's shirt and examine his wound and give him medicine for the electrocution, but both boys' minds were on each other.

And nothing else mattered.

* * *

**I don't know if there will be one or two more chapters left, but the story is coming to an end imminently. I know I bent the rules of canon a little to give Kai his badass lightning control, but I'll explain the way he Bends in the next chapter. **

**Yes, Zuko absorbed the lightning and it still hurt him. Since it's the first time he's done it, I'd like to think that it would be a little jarring for his first attempt, hence why it hurt him so much. I know he'll get better at it as he works with it more. **

**Sorry if my fighting scenes sucked! Please review anyway. **


	6. The Road Ahead

**Waltz Ch. 6**

**The Road Ahead**

**Draconis von Trapp**

**Not a whole lot to say this time. Enjoy the last chapter of my baby. **

* * *

Appa was safe. Aside from minor bangs and bruises, the group of mismatched warriors was safe. Zuko had overworked himself to the last fragment of his energy, and having already absorbed lightning once earlier, taking it in a second time was too much for his body to handle. He would live, of course, but he felt a faint tingling sense in his limbs, which Kai said would go away in a few days.

Azula and her friends' barely alive bodies were taken by the remaining Dai Li, which didn't really make any of them feel any better, but at least she was out of commission for a little while.

The group gathered on Appa to fly back to Iroh's apartment to discuss what was going to happen next, and frankly, Zuko wasn't sure what he wanted to do now. His whole world and his interpretation of his destiny was all fucked up now. He had the Avatar not five feet from him, riding on his flying bison, and Zuko felt no need to capture him. It was sort of weird, actually, to not feel this compulsion after so many years.

Jet was reclined against the bison, cradling Zuko's weakened body between his legs and allowing him to recline against Jet's chest. Before he would have never done such a thing in front of Iroh, but now Jet found he couldn't muster the energy to care. They were tired and wrung out, and Zuko needed him. That's all that mattered.

When they landed, Appa taking up the entirety of the back yard, Zuko tried to stand up. Jet, however, wasn't having this, and simply stood up with Zuko cradled in his arms.

"Jet, I can stand up by myself! You don't have to—"

"You're weak and stuff, Zuko. You shouldn't be jumping off a bison's back in your state. Right, Kai?" Jet asked, looking to their Injyn healer, who looked surprised at being addressed before smiling in a knowing way, nodding.

"He is right," Kai replied in his accent-tinged voice. "It would not be a good idea to try in your state, Prince Zuko."

Jet smirked down at Zuko in that 'told you so' way he did when he got his way. Zuko sighed and hooked an arm around Jet's neck, holding on securely as the Freedom Fighter expertly slid down Appa's tail and landed gracefully on the ground. He was about to demand to be put down now, but he had a feeling Jet would say something similar as before, so he just kept it to himself and allowed himself to be carried.

If the rest of the Avatar gang found it weird, they didn't say anything, and Jet didn't ask. Iroh just looked pleased with the situation, for whatever reason. Once inside, he put on a pot of tea and set it to steep while the younger ones reconvened in the living room.

"So… what now?" Aang asked vaguely, gesturing to all of them.

"Well, you need someone to teach you Firebending, right?" Toph pointed out, and they nodded. "Well, you've got three more-than-capable Firebenders right here, none of which seem to want to fry you. At least not anymore," she finished, thinking of Zuko.

"I don't know," Katara said in a mildly worried tone, eyes darting between Zuko and Iroh. She held Zuko's gaze, silent words passing between them.

"Why not?" Jet and Toph said at the same time. Zuko's eyebrows shot up at Jet's defense of him. Even though Jet loved him, he still wasn't on board with the whole Firebending thing. Jet laid Zuko across a couch before standing behind it and pushing it forward to be closer to the rest of the group, who mostly sat on the rugs. Once done, he sat on the couch so he could pull Zuko's upper body against his chest once again, not caring about the questioning glances from the Avatar crew. He slid his arms under Zuko's shoulders and around his torso, keeping him close.

"Well, Zuko's chased us all over the world trying to capture you, Aang," Katara explained, looking at the Avatar as she spoke. She didn't sound accusatory or angry, just reasonable. Sokka nodded.

"She's right, but… I dunno," Sokka said ponderingly, looking over at the couple on the couch. "I know Zuko's been that way in the past, but, well… we've been working together the past few days to find you guys." He looked to Iroh and Katara. "And while he wasn't completely pleasant, he didn't once try anything."

"Well, he was looking for his uncle," Katara jumped in, "and now that he has him, what's stopping him?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jet piped up angrily. "Zuko's spent days helping look for you! How dare you—"

"She's right, Jet," Zuko cut off, sitting up so he could look Jet's gob-smacked expression in the face. He looked over to Katara, replying, "You have no reason to trust me. I've done nothing but make your life hard since I raided your village." He put one foot on the ground next to the couch to sit up more fully. The vibrations sent straight to Toph's feet, causing her ears to perk up. "I can't make you believe me, but… I'm not that person anymore. I don't know how to explain it. I'm just not." He looked significantly at Aang, willing him to believe him. Aang gave a small smile, nodding. Zuko smiled back.

"He's telling the truth," Toph cut in, smacking the ground with her foot once for good measure. "I can feel it."

"And I _know _it," Jet defended, pulling Zuko back against his chest. Zuko allowed it, feeling like his point had been made.

"If he'd wanted to capture you," Sokka started, talking to Aang, "then he had plenty of time to do so in the past few days. But he didn't. And, though I'm not a big Jet fan either, it seems that they've calmed each other down." At this Sokka blushed, remembering what he'd seen a few nights ago in the alley. Toph felt Zuko's heart rate speed up at the comment, and she smirked knowingly.

Katara looked resigned, nodding. "I guess maybe you've changed," she finally said softly.

"I have," Zuko replied just as softly, now speaking only to Katara. "My priorities have changed since I've been in Ba Sing Se. Changed for the better, I think. I'm thinking more clearly now.

"I could capture you, but then what? It's clear my father doesn't really want me back. Azula is proof enough of that. She's been trying to take me out for weeks now. Probably years, if I think about it. At the moment she's down, but I highly doubt she'll stay that way. I don't need her or my father to restore my honor; I know my own destiny now. Or at least, I know I control it.

"I have a different reason to live now — one that's not based around my honor or the Avatar." Jet hugged him more tightly at that statement. "And… that's okay. I'm okay with it now." Zuko hung his head a little as he blushed. Jet found it way too adorable to _not _kiss him, giving him a quick peck to his neck and ruffling his hair.

"…All right," Katara said after a minute. Zuko looked back up at her, eyes wide. She looked determined. "If nothing else, I'm over ruled. But you do seem different somehow."

"And I _do _need a Firebending teacher," Aang finished, looking conflicted and hopeful at the same time.

"Who wants tea?" Iroh announced as he walked into the group of kids, Kai in tow with his own cup. Iroh carried a tray full of cups of sweet-smelling tea, handing them around to each person before taking his own and sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"I understand," Zuko said slowly, taking a sip of his tea to occupy his mouth. "But… I think you would do better with someone more experienced than me. I've still got a lot to learn. Uncle would be a much better teacher than me." Zuko held Iroh's gaze at that, knowing that Iroh had overheard their conversation before.

"Nonsense!" Uncle exclaimed, shaking his head. "You would be a fine teacher, Zuko. Besides, I know of my destiny as well, and it is telling me to do something completely different," Iroh finished vaguely, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Zuko looked questioningly at him but didn't ask. "This is all you, Prince Zuko."

"I…" Zuko started, not sure what to say. He met Aang's eyes. There was no judgment there, no malice — just forgiveness. "Okay," he finally decided, feeling very much like he'd just signed his life away. Aang smiled at him more fully, to which Zuko returned. "But what about you, Uncle? Where are you going?" he finally asked.

"I think it's time I visited some of my old friends," he answered just as vaguely, chuckling. Zuko left it at that.

"I, too, would be honored to help teach the Avatar Firebending," Kai offered, bowing his head, ready to be rejected if necessary. Aang bowed his head back.

"I'd love to learn from you, Kai. You've been really helpful too," Aang accepted. Kai nodded his gratitude and went silent again.

"Hey, what about me?" Jet asked playfully. "I'm a good guy, too. I can't bend fire but I can keep Hothead here under control," he teased, messing Zuko's hair up. The prince grumbled and tried to fix it again, elbowing Jet in the ribs.

"I think that in itself is reason enough to include you," Katara said with a smirk, earning a glare from Zuko. Everyone laughed at Zuko's expense, which he guessed was a good thing. At least they were accepting him. Kind of.

"I'm glad," Zuko said under his breath, not meeting anyone's eyes. This sobered the group somewhat as they all calmed down a bit.

Aang looked out the window, seeing the dark of the night, the black sky. It had been a long evening, difficult on everyone. The night seemed to have caught up with him as he sighed and slumped, feeling weighed down by the problems of the world and the stress of the day.

"Right now," Aang said through a yawn, "I think we all need sleep." The group agreed as a whole, nods and yawns and rubbed eyes all around.

"Especially you," Jet mumbled into Zuko's hair, so only he could hear it. Zuko made an indignant noise before sighing, giving in. He was most definitely tired, and needed sleep to help him heal.

"You are all welcome to sleep here," Iroh offered, gesturing to the wide-open living room. "I have plenty of blankets for all."

"Thank you," Aang responded, putting his fist in his palm and bowing slightly in gratitude. "We'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

Each member of their team was supplied with a blanket and pillow, taking respective spots on the floor or in chairs. Zuko and Jet took to Zuko's bedroom, as everyone had suspected, though no one said a thing. Sokka blushed about it for a second before throwing his blanket over himself too hastily and started snoring almost immediately.

Jet removed his too-fancy Earth Kingdom robes and tossed them aside before helping Zuko out of his, leaving them both in simple undergarments. They were both too tired to try anything that night, and honestly, the apartment was just too full of people. Especially when one of those people could feel vibrations with their feet. Some things were sacred, after all.

They poured themselves into Zuko's bed, eyes drooping and muscles starting to feel heavy after a night of fighting and bending. Jet laid on his back and bent one arm behind his head, leaving the other outstretched across the top of the bed. Zuko gingerly sat himself next to Jet and eased himself down, lying on his side facing Jet, whose eyes were closed though Zuko knew he was still awake.

After a moment, Zuko scooted closer, then a little more, finally squirming his way across the short expanse of bed between him and Jet to where there was none left, Zuko's chest pressed against Jet's side. When his head finally found its place in the crook of Jet's shoulder, he smiled and curled his outstretched arm around the pale boy's form, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He felt, rather than saw, Zuko smile back.

With a leg thrown over Jet's and his arm across the boy's abdomen, Zuko finally allowed himself to fall asleep. Jet, still smirking satisfactorily, followed suit and passed out.

* * *

Katara waited patiently for the last of her friends' breathing to fall slow and even before she sat up in her little pallet on the ground. She leaned forward to hug her knees, resting her head between them, and finally gave into her thoughts.

Were they doing the right thing? Was this just another trick to turn them all in to the Fire Nation? Had Zuko and Jet really changed that much? It seemed too impossible to consider. Doubt seeped into the crevices of her brain as she over-dissected their situation.

Of course her brother wouldn't listen to her; he probably went against her for little reason other than because he could. Toph wasn't there when Zuko had captured Aang, burned villages in his wake, and generally made their lives a living hell. Aang was the sweetest, most forgiving soul Katara had known — maybe a little _too _forgiving.

However, she had spent a good deal of her time in prison talking to Zuko's uncle, and while she was sure his opinion was a little biased, she also knew that he must have been very wise and understanding. After all, he put up with Zuko for three years on a ship at sea. If anyone knew Zuko, it was Iroh.

"_So, what is your name, young one?" the old man asked, the uncle of the boy who had followed them all over the world, kin to him by blood. Katara sighed and looked away. Well, even if he was an enabler towards Zuko's attitude, at least he was chained up and couldn't do a whole lot at the moment. They were both in the same situation: without the use of bending and alone, trapped. She figured she might as well make the best of it. _

"_Katara," she answered after a moment. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." 'The tribe your people invaded, where they took my mother away,' she didn't say, though she thought it very loudly. _

"_Ah yes, I remember you," Iroh said thoughtfully, a smile in his voice. _

"_You mean when Zuko's warship came and terrified my village? Or when he tried to burn down Kyoshi Island?" Katara jumped in heatedly, her composure breaking. "Or how about when—" _

"_Well, I didn't expect you to get so specific," Iroh said softly, though somehow still interrupting. Katara calmed down from her rant and finally looked straight at Iroh, and she felt a pang of remorse; he looked horrible. His head was hung, and his face was creased with shame. "But yes, I suppose you're right."_

"_Of course I'm right!" Katara resumed, regaining her passion, as if she'd been holding all these thoughts in for ages. In a way, she had. It felt good to let someone from their enemy nation hear her stories, understand her pain. It at least felt good to get it out. "You two are horrible, you know that? All Zuko cares about is his stupid honor and all you do encourage him. Do you realize what he's put us through?" Her rant sounded more emotional than angry now. Iroh lifted his head, watching Katara as her face started to crumple under the weight of her feelings. _

"_Everywhere we go, you two are there! Aang is the last hope this world has at peace, the only one who can set things right, and you two are trying to take that all away. What's wrong with you?" Her eyes started brimming, but no, she didn't want to let this man see her cry, see her weak. _

"_Zuko is a troubled young man," Iroh said a moment later, allowing Katara time to calm down. His face was serious, though still gentle somehow. "I am not proud of his actions towards you and the Avatar, nor am I proud of my role in this war." He closed his eyes for a moment before gathering himself again. _

"_Then why?" Katara asked brokenly. "Why are you two like this? Why can't you just leave us alone? This war has cost everyone so much already, including me." Against her will, a tear slipped down her cheek before she admitted, "The war — the Fire Nation — took my mother away from me. It took my father away to fight it, but I'll never see my mother again because of people like you." Katara sniffed as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks now, not even pretending to try and hide it._

_Iroh's brows furrowed in sympathy, watching as Katara bit her lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in. _

"_I am very sorry for your loss," he replied a few moments later, sounding truly sincere for the wrongdoing of his nation. "The war has cost me someone very dear as well: My son, Lu Ten." Now Iroh, too, was trying to keep his tears at bay. He was only a little more successful than Katara. "He just had a birthday, in fact," he added sadly, dropping his head again. _

_Katara looked at Iroh, really looked at him, and saw his human tears and emotions. They both shared the same grief of the loss of someone very close to them, the parent-child dichotomy broken by death. She felt in that moment very similar to Iroh, though they were completely different: commoner and royalty, young and old, water and fire. _

_But as she watched him fall apart in front of her, it was hard to see all the differences. Her heart just saw a man who had lost his son in a pointless war, a man whose life was torn by the loss of his child. _

"…_I'm sorry," Katara said a moment later. Iroh met her eyes and nodded. _

"_So am I," he replied, sounding a bit choked. "And I'm sorry on Zuko's behalf as well. He has made many mistakes in the past, and will continue to make them in the future. But believe me, if it means anything, when I say that he has changed." His voice took on a different note, one of hope and promise, like he was speaking of something he truly believed in. "He had lost his way. He thought his sole purpose in life was to regain approval from his father. In a way, I believe he still wishes for that approval. But his lack of approval from his father, I think, has been compensated for by others." He smiled then, sounding like he knew a secret, maybe something Zuko wasn't aware of. Katara couldn't help but grin back slightly. _

"_I know it is hard to accept, but I've never seen my nephew so calm and peaceful as I have in the past few weeks. Now, that's not saying much, compared to his normal state of being, of course!" He chuckled at this before sobering again. "But I think something in his heart has taken priority over the approval he wants from his father." _

"_Do you think Zuko's dad will ever accept him?" Katara asked curiously, now that the subject had been broached. Her temper had cooled now that she'd started commiserating, feeling more in control of her emotions again. She knew Zuko had some obsession with 'honor' but it never occurred to her to think of it as approval. _

"_No," Iroh answered darkly, his countenance hardening. "That man has no room in his heart for anyone but himself and his own skewed ambitions. I should know; I grew up with him. Everyone to him is either a pawn or an enemy — even his family." _

"_Wow," Katara breathed. "That's horrible. How can anyone be like that?" _

"_I have once been that way myself, but the loss of my son changed me," he explained. Katara nodded. It made sense. Iroh still had a heart enough to be affected by loss. Ozai, it seemed, couldn't care less at this point. "But he is still Zuko's father, and some part of him will always want for that relationship. As much as I think of Zuko as my own son, I know that it can never really be that way. I can only guide him away from mistakes I have made myself, hoping that he will learn from them and grow to be a better person than his father. I believe it is possible." _

"_You really think he can change that much?" Katara wondered, feeling a bit skeptical of it still. _

"_I know he can," Iroh answered confidently. "He's already begun to. He just needs to keep himself surrounded by positive energy and reinforcement that he's doing the right thing for himself. Part of that has to come from within; he needs to truly believe it to want to move past his old ways. He is a stubborn and passionate young man." _

"_So, you think I should give him a second chance then?" Katara asked, not able to keep the harshness from her voice. It was still hard to believe that Zuko had changed that much in that amount of time. However, it was also hard to believe that someone as horrible as Ozai could exist, so she supposed anything was possible. _

"_I believe in second chances," Iroh said thoughtfully. "But I think you should do what you think is right. I can tell you what I think you should do, but I'm not in your place. I don't have your experiences and your feelings. You need to make that choice for yourself." _

_Katara sighed and stared at her feet, as if they would answer the question for her. They had nothing to add. She didn't know how to feel or what to think, which both angered and confused her. _

_She figured she'd be captive for a while, though, so she didn't pressure herself to make up her mind right away. Sooner or later Zuko would come for Iroh and Aang would come for her, but until then she could think about it. _

Katara and Iroh had many conversations after that one, consisting of humorous, saddening, and philosophical. She grew to like the guy. Looking at him in his dirtied Earth Kingdom robes, it was easy to forget that he was once a war general who tried to take down Ba Sing Se. It was easy to think he was just a captive like her, sore and defenseless. It was easy to like him. For the first time in many years, she felt almost fathered. It was comforting, in a way.

She learned of Zuko's loss of his mother, the origin of his scar, his favorite flavor of tea. During these stories Katara sometimes forgot that they were talking about Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation; when he was described like this, he just seemed like a normal teenage boy, torn by two worlds and wanting for acceptance. And weren't they all wanting for that from someone?

When Katara had asked why Iroh was telling her all about his nephew like this, he had just replied that it seemed important. They all needed each other, and if they were going to end this war then they needed to work past differences and grudges and start new.

"_You sound a lot like Aang," Katara said playfully. _

_Iroh chuckled. "Well, I'm not one hundred years old, but I'm getting pretty close. I have my wise moments." _

Katara told Iroh how Aang needed to learn Firebending, but how he was reluctant to pick it up again after he'd burnt her. Iroh got a little sparkle in his eye at that, as if he had the perfect solution, but he kept it to himself.

On the last day of their capture Katara had made a vow to herself. She would be the better person. She didn't forgive Zuko entirely, but she could look past what he'd done if he was really that much of a changed man. She still had her doubts, but in the end, she couldn't predict what would happen. She just had to play it by ear and hope it turned out okay.

That evening when she heard voices calling their names from outside their cell, her heart jumped and she brightened up immediately, calling back and trying to guide the voices to her and Iroh. Not two minutes later did their little Earthbent dome crack apart.

Aang and Toph broke the binding from her wrists and she was immediately enveloped in a group hug, which she accepted gratefully, but she watched the others over her friends' shoulders. Zuko had just freed his uncle, and both of them were crying. _Crying. _Katara's heart ached for them just a little. Even though they'd done so much to hurt her and her group, it was still a touching sight. Zuko seemed that much more human in that moment.

Her friends helped her stand, which she was grateful for, but then she thought she might just fall over again when she saw the rest of the rescue party. _Jet. _But not _just _Jet; it was him and his crew. She panicked for a moment before she saw Iroh embrace Jet as well, which confused her so much that it calmed her for a moment. What was going on?

Regardless of Jet's existence, Katara walked right up to Zuko and didn't hesitate to crush him in a hug as well. He seemed surprised and unsure what to do, but that was okay. He didn't have to know how much Katara and Iroh had talked about him. He didn't need to know that, even though he was a royal prick, that Katara had sympathy for him and his situation: they'd both lost their mothers and they both wanted this war to be over so they could go home. Tears burned under her eyelids when she pulled away. She smiled up at him faintly.

"I don't trust you, but thank you for helping rescue me. Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all." And then she turned away, following the rest back into the ballroom. Once there, however, Iroh instructed them to flee. She was eager to kick Azula's ass, but knew this wasn't her fight. She knew that this time she needed to listen. Besides, Iroh was a pretty smart guy, she'd discovered. He probably knew what he was talking about.

Once they'd exited the ballroom, her group all gathered in front of the closed doors. Aang spoke up first.

"That palace is full of those tunnels in the back. I bet you anything that's where they're hiding Appa. I have to go find him," he said fiercely, removing some of his constricting, too-fancy garments.

"We're going with you then," Sokka said determinedly.

"Me and Longshot will wait here in case they come out before you guys are back," Smellerbee's rasping voice spoke up, surprising them at her willingness to work together. Aang nodded to her.

"Fine. Toph, you and me lead the way. We're going in through the back," Aang instructed and, as one, they all fled to the rear of the palace. Toph and Aang busted their way through the stone barriers on the eastern side of the palace, not caring much for subtlety at this point. Once they'd made it to the back of the palace, a good distance away from Azula and her lightning, Toph and Aang Earthbent their way through the walls.

In the end they _had _found Appa kept in one of those rock domes like Iroh and Katara had been in. He was chained in the same space as Basco the bear, and a few minutes later Toph had found Kuei in a chamber nearby. Kuei and Basco retreated to his private chambers, convinced he would be safe there until Azula was defeated in the ballroom. The rest of them flew away to the front of the palace on Appa, who was just glad to be in open air again.

For a few minutes Katara watched the windows and cracks in the door of the palace shine blue at random intervals, worried about Iroh. She knew there was a lot of lightning going on in there and she wasn't sure who was the Bender and who was dodging.

A few minutes later, though, she jumped as the doors were kicked open and the tired group of fighters exited, luckily all intact. Iroh was fine and that redheaded boy seemed all right, though she didn't know who he was. Jet was okay, though Katara hadn't been too worried about his safety, to be honest. However, he was cradling Zuko in his arms, and the boy seemed to be overly weakened, barely staying conscious. She didn't say anything as the rest of the group boarded Appa and flew back to Iroh's apartment.

She watched Zuko and Jet, her curiosity getting priority over her discretion. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with that. Why was Jet and his crew here in the first place? Why was he with Zuko? Didn't he know he was a Firebender? Though by what she'd witnessed in the ballroom for the short amount of time she was there, she'd bet that he did know about Zuko. Somehow, Jet was still there, holding the wounded boy.

She inhaled sharply as she connected the dots in her head.

"…_But his lack of approval from his father, I think, has been compensated for by others."_

No. Iroh couldn't have meant _this. _She met Iroh's eyes, probably looking very much like she had a big question mark on her forehead. He smiled impishly and nodded, gesturing inconspicuously to the pair of boys who were absorbed in their own world. She deflated a bit and looked back towards Jet and Zuko, her head swimming with questions.

During their little chat in the living room, she kept close watch on the two. They weren't exactly being discrete with their affection for each other, that was for sure. At least Jet wasn't. A small spark of jealousy burned in her gut for a moment, remembering Jet from the forest and how she'd had a bit of a crush on him at the time. Even if he was a pillaging monster, he was still handsome and tan and charming.

However, Zuko spoke openly about his father and being in the Fire Nation and pretty much _everything _in front of Jet, and while he seemed a bit uncomfortable, he kept himself under control. His feelings for Zuko showed through the whole conversation, even the part about teaching Firebending. He _had _to know about Zuko's past. But he was still there for him.

If Jet could look past Zuko's homeland and his nature as a Firebender, then who was she? If Jet could do it, why not her? Maybe it would be worth it. Maybe it would be okay.

And with that, she'd agreed to let Zuko join them to teach Aang Firebending. Not only Zuko, but Jet and Kai would be there as well, one of which was an old enemy and the other a complete stranger to her.

'_I might regret this later, but for now I just have to wait.'_

With that thought, Katara laid back down and slept once more.

* * *

The morning met them all with the smell of sizzling eggs, meat, and baking bread. Zuko, Iroh, and Kai were the first to wake up, though Kai explained that he needed to pack a bag with a few things for their journey before they left out. He excused himself and left, leaving Zuko and Iroh in the kitchen, the former blinking blearily and the latter doing the majority of the cooking. Once the tea was made Zuko gratefully downed a cup, hoping it would wake him up.

A few minutes later Aang walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It seemed the Firebender in him was also affected by the sun.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Zuko at the dining table.

"Good morning, Aang," Iroh greeted, gesturing to the teapot in the center of the table. "Please, help yourself. Breakfast will be ready soon." He went back to flipping eggs whilst humming a song to himself, one Zuko was sure he recognized but couldn't put a name to.

"Morning, Zuko," Aang said a little more timidly. Zuko tried his best at a friendly smile, though it still felt foreign on his face.

"Morning." There was an awkward silence following while the two looked everywhere but at each other. "So, uh… sleep well?" he asked to break the silence.

"Sure did! Like a baby, now that Katara's back," Aang replied, overcoming the awkwardness of the situation. "Oh, and you too, uh…"

"You can call me Iroh," the man said with a smile before chuckling. "Or Uncle, I suppose! We're all friends here, after all."

Aang laughed too. "That's good to hear, Uncle Iroh!" It felt a bit odd saying that to this man, but it also felt good in a way. Good but bad? Aang tried not to think about it.

He turned back to Zuko, who was a bit bemused by the situation but didn't question it. "I'm excited to learn Firebending," Aang told him honestly. Then he cringed a little, remembering when he burnt Katara. "Well… and scared too, I guess."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about teaching you," Zuko confessed, looking away. "But if you're gonna win the war, you'll need to learn it."

"Yeah," Aang conceded, pouring himself a cup of tea to have something to do with his hands. He fiddled with his cup for a minute before looking back up at Zuko. "So… what do we do first? Where do we go from here?"

Zuko shrugged. "The Fire Nation, I guess. We'll have to find a safe place to practice and if we're seen in the Earth Kingdom Firebending, we're likely to be attacked." He remembered what happened at the village he stopped at a month or so ago, when he saved that little boy from the Fire Nation soldiers who had overrun their town. He remembered the complete and utter rejection they'd shown him once they knew he was a Firebender.

"So what's your battle strategy?" Zuko asked. Aang sighed and started explaining, using the better part of their time alone informing Zuko of the eclipse, the library, the plan to invade the Fire Nation, and how they hoped to take the Fire Lord down at that time.

"So you plan on defeating my father before Sozin's Comet?" Zuko clarified. Aang nodded.

"That's the plan!"

"Breakfast!" Iroh called, setting plates on the table laden with various breakfast foods and dishes.

Predictably, Sokka was the first in, taking a seat next to Aang and thanking Iroh for the food before filling his plate. Katara joined next, followed by Toph and Smellerbee. Longshot came in with Jet in tow, who was the last person in, taking a spot next to Zuko.

"Morning, baby," he said groggily, his raspy morning voice making Zuko's heart jump. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Now wasn't the time for that. Still, he poured Jet a cup of tea and allowed him to give Zuko a kiss behind his ear. He blushed, turning his attention back to his food while Jet served himself.

"So good to have a table full of young people," Iroh said proudly, smiling. "Makes me feel young again!"

The table enjoyed their breakfast, their last moments of togetherness before they would break apart for their own separate journeys. In that time they didn't discuss war or politics or battle strategies. They enjoyed time together as comrades, as if the outside world couldn't touch them in those hours of the morning, and they could just be themselves and that would be good enough.

Everything, as it was said, had to come to an end.

Kai returned with his bag packed with a few things for travel. His shop was closed and his pet set free, and he said he was ready to head out when they were. Smellerbee and Longshot decided to stay behind and watch over Ba Sing Se, carrying out Freedom Fighting until they won the war.

Kuei had made an appearance at the apartment in disguise, claiming that the Dai Li were no longer on his side and he couldn't take his city back until the war was over. He was going to travel the world with Basco, disguised as a Fire Nation refugee.

As it was decided, Jet, Zuko, and Kai were to join the Avatar and his friends on their journey to win back the world from the Fire Nation. Kai had personal reasons for wanting the war to be over: So he could find the rest of his people and re-congregate at the Fire Nation coast.

Behind Iroh's apartment him and Zuko embraced, not knowing when they would see each other next, but both hopeful for the other's well-being. The rest of the group waited on Appa, trying not to make a spectacle of the pair as they shared farewells.

"You're doing the right thing, nephew," Iroh whispered, holding him at arm's length to get a good look at him before he had to go, making sure to remember him. "You're already making me so proud."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said softly, holding his tears back. He felt arms come around him from behind and could tell whom it was by his scent alone.

"I'll take good care of him," Jet said with a smirk before releasing Zuko and hugging Iroh himself.

"I know you will. You're both going to be just fine." They pulled back and Jet put his arm around Zuko, stabilizing them both. "Have a safe trip, and remember your breath of fire."

"I will. Stay safe," Zuko said as parting words before forcing himself to turn around.

"We will meet again," Iroh said to himself, a tear streaking down his cheek as he turned the opposite way to leave. It would be a long journey for both of them.

Jet and Zuko joined the rest of the gang on Appa's back, now saddle-less, and grabbed handfuls of fur to keep themselves rooted.

"Well, to the Fire Nation, I guess," Aang said forebodingly, patting Appa's head fondly.

The group all looked at each other calculatingly, knowing that even though they weren't the best of friends, they all needed each other. This was for the betterment of the world. This was what needed to happen. A veil of understanding seemed to settle within them as they shared semi-friendly smiles, wordlessly deciding to start new with each other. Deciding to overcome differences and work together — because they had to.

The world needed them.

"Yip Yip!"

* * *

**And that's it. Hard to believe that I started writing this story three years ago. I deleted and re-wrote this chapter about a million times before I got it where I wanted it. It's probably not perfect yet, but it's as close as I can get it. **

**Will there be a sequel? Maybe. What do you think? It would involve me pretty much re-writing the third season of Avatar, which would be a pretty epic undertaking. **

**I'll still write these two in one-shots and short stories, drabbles and ficlets, for years to come. I want to thank each and every one of you who has stuck with me the past few years with this story, and I'd like to thank anyone who read it through all the way. Your comments and views and criticism are all greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy my other stories as I'm sure to write more. **

**Yours in eternity,**

**Drake **


End file.
